Tartışma:Mehmet Kayalar
Mehmet Kayalar/Hakkında söylenenler * ‘‘Mehmed KAYALAR kardeşim, kemalatın son zirvesine ermiş bir Zat-ı Celil-ü Kadirdir.’’ ABDÜLMECİD EFENDİ (Üstad’ın Kardeşi) http://www.mehmetkayalar.com/blog.asp?id=51 *Şarkın müdakkik, tanınmış alimlerinden, Diyarbakır havalisinde mukim bu zat, büyük alimlerin bulunduğu bir mecliste şöyle buyurmuştur : - Ben şarkta çok şeyh ve meşayihin ziyaretlerine gittim. Ekserisinden görüşemeden geri döndüm. Fakat Mehmed KAYALAR Hz.nin (mahkumiyet hariç) 23 yıla yakın her akşam evine sohbete gittim. Evli ve 3 çocuk babası olmasına rağmen birgün olsun kapıyı yüzümüze kapamadı." (hastadır, misafirleri var veya şu an müsait değil) gibi hiçbir mazerete asla şahit olmadım. O da bir beşer idi, fakat bu halin 23 yıl hep böyle devam etmesi takat haricidir… HACI HÜSEYİN EFENDİ http://www.mehmetkayalar.com/blog.asp?id=51 * ‘‘ Memleketimizin müstesna şahsiyetlerinden Üstad Bediüzzaman’ın önemli talebelerinden ’’ demiştir. Fethullah Gülen (TAZİYE İLANINDAN) http://www.mehmetkayalar.com/blog.asp?id=51 *Yine başka bir zaman : ‘‘Diyarbakır’ın Mihmandarı Halid Bin Velid’in Oğlu Hz. Süleymandır. Hz. Süleymandan sonra Mehmed Kayalar gelir.’’ Fethullah Gülen http://www.mehmetkayalar.com/blog.asp?id=51 *‘‘Bediüzzaman Hazretlerini defnettikten sonra, yanımda duran Mehmed Kayalar, kulağıma eğilerek , Kardeşim! Üstadın kabirdeki halini görüyormusun ? dedi. :Ben: hayır, dedim. :Dedi ki : Az önce baktım Münker ve Nekir geldi ve Bediüzzaman Hazretlerine ‘‘ Men Rabbüke ? ’’ diye sual ettiler. :Üstad da zamansız bir şekilde altı bin sahifelik Risale-i Nur Külliyatı’yla cevap verince, o muhteşem cevap üzerine semadan binlerce melaike hep birden, Üstadı alkış yağmuruna tuttular Mustafa Sungur. http://www.mehmetkayalar.com/blog.asp?id=51 : Bediüzzamnın sözleri Mehmed Kayalar, Üstad BEDİÜZZAMAN'ı bir ziyaretinde, Üstad Hazretleri kendisine hitaben şöyle buyurmuştur : "Kardeşim, ben her gün sabahleyin talebelerimi ismen ve sureten görür duama alırım, akşamleyin yalnız ismen dua ederim. Fakat senin talebelerini sabah ve akşam, hem ismen hem sûreten görür duama alırım." Mehmet Kayalar/Hayatı MUKADDİME - ÖNSÖZ Mehmed Kayalar Hz. 1913-1994 yılları arasında yaşamış büyük İslam mücahidi ve mütefekkiridir. Asrın dahisi müceddid-i ekberi, allame-i cihan, hatib-i devri zaman olan bediüzzaman Hz., Mehmed Kayalar Hz.’ni şu ifadelerle anlatıyor; Nurun Muallimi, Nurun Kahramanı, Nurun Yüksek Bir talebesi, Hayatını Nura vakfeden Mehmed Kayalar Şanlı ordumuzun efradından emekli önyüzbaşı olarak vazife yapmış bir subay olan Mehmed kayalar Hz. 1950 yılında Bediüzzaman Said Nursi Hz. ile tanışmasından sonra devrim niteliğinde olan Risale-i Nurun gizlilikten çıkıp alenen intişarına ve İslam yazısı ile beraber Latin harfleriyle de matbaalarda yazılmasına öncü olan bir alimdir… 1950-1960 yılları arasında Üstadla beraber Risale-i nurun hizmetinde bulunan daha sonrada vefatına kadar Risale-i nur ile beraber tefsir, hadis, fıkıh vb. İlimlerle talebelerini irşat eden bir hadim-i kuran’dır… 1972-1994 yılları arasında Diyarbakır, İstanbul ve Yalova illerinde hizmet-i kuraniyede bulunan Üstad-ı sanidir… Mehmed Kayalar Hz. 01/06/1994 tarihinde Çiftlikköy 'de vefat etmiştir. Kabr-i şerifleri Yalova ili Çiftlikköy ilçesi kabristanlığındadır. Mehmed kayalar Hz.’nin neşredilmiş olan on iki eseri mevcuttur. Bediüzzaman Hz., M. Kayalar Hz.’nin eserlerinden alıntılar yapıp Risale-i nur külliyatına mal etmiştir. Bunlardan bazıları şunlardır; * Ankara doğuş matbaası 1959 baskılı İşarat-ul İcaz kitabında sayfa 193’te ‘Nurun yüksek bir talebesinin mahkeme müdafaanamesi.’ * Ankara doğuş matbaası 1958 baskılı Mektubat kitabında sayfa 493’te ‘Hakikat Işıkları’ şiiri.(Mehdiyet ile ilgili..) * Ankara sevinç matbaası 1959 baskılı Nur Meyveleri’nde sayfa 83’te ‘Risale-i Nura Gel’ şiiri ve ‘hayatını nura vakfeden Mehmed Kayalar’ ifadesi yazılıdır. * Bediüzzaman Hazretlerinin Emirdağ Lahikaları içerisinde yazılan vârislerim diye adlandırdığı oniki talebesinden birisi de Mehmed Kayalar'dır. Not: Bediüzzaman Hazretleri Mehmed Kayalar için yukarıda geçen cümlelerde görüldüğü gibi 'Risale-i Nur' değil 'nur' kelimesini kullanması dikkat çekicidir. Bu 'nur' kelimesi ancak bir mürşid-i kamile kullanılabilir. Evet, nur kelimesi Allah(c.c.), Kur'an, Muhammed (a.s.) ve İslamiyeti ifade etmektedir. İRFAN HASPOLATLI http://www.mehmetkayalar.com/blog.asp?id=30 ---- MEHMED KAYALAR VE HAYATI Risale-i Nur’un has erkanından, Memleketimizin müstesna şahsiyetlerinden 20. asırda yetişmiş büyük İslam Mücahidi ve hadim-i Kur’an (Kur’an hizmetkarı) olan bu zat, 1950-1960 yılları arasında Bediüzzamanla beraber Risale-i Nur’un hizmetinde bulunan, daha sonra da vefatına kadar Risale-i Nur ile beraber tefsir, hadis, fıkıh ve diğer islami ilimlerle talebelerini irşad eden büyük bir islam alimi idi. Aslen Konya’lıdır.(Ama hangi Konya Mervdeki Konya mı yoksa Anadolu'daki Konya mı?) Dedelerinin İslamı Avrupa’ya yaymak gayesiyle gittikleri Yunanistan’ın Selanik İlinin, Kayalar Kasabasında 1913 yılında dünyaya teşrif etmiştir. Babası Mahmut efendi, annesi Hüsnü Şah hatun idi. 6-7 yaşlarına kadar KAYALAR kasabasında kaldıktan sonra Türk – Yunan devletlerinin karşılıklı göç anlaşmasına göre ailesiyle birlikte Erzincan iline istihdam edilirler. 01-03-1937 yılında harp okulunu bitirerek, ordu kademelerinde hizmet etmeye başlar. Konya, Susurluk, Kemalpaşa, Uşak, Bingöl ve Diyarbakır illerinde görev yapar. Saime hanım ile evli olan ve biri kız 5 çocuk babası idi. Kızı ve bir oğlu küçük yaşta iken vefat etmiş, geriye kalan erkek evlatlarından ikisi kendinden önce, biri kendisinden sonra, en son olarak da hanımı ahirete göç etmişlerdir. Ma’nevi hal sahibi ve ilim deryası olan olan bu mümtaz şahsiyet; Onu tanıyanların şehadetiyle keşf-ü keramet sahibi idi. Küçük yaşlarından itibaren bütün islami ilimleri derinlemesine tetkik ederek, sahasındaki alimlerle yarış edebilecek kadar bilgi birikimine sahip idi. İlim deryası olan Mehmed Kayalar Hz. Muhatabını aramaktaydı. Takriben 1942 yılında Risale-i Nur eserleriyle ve 1950’de Üstad Bediüzzaman ile tanışır. İlk görüşmesinde ayaklarında titreme, konuşmasında kekeleme hasıl olur. Bediüzzaman hazretleri, Mehmed Kayalar Ağabeyin başını koltuğunun altına alarak okşamış, öylece natıka (kekeleme) hali geçmiştir. Bildiğimiz kadarıyla Mehmed Kayalar Ağabey ile Üstadın görüşmeleri üç veya dört kez olmuştur. Fakat irtibatları hiçbir zaman kesilmemiştir. Bediüzzaman ile Mehmed Kayalar her hafta mektuplaşırlardı. Bunun en canlı şahitleri üstadın yakın talebeleri ve Mehmed Kayalar'ın kendi talebeleridir. Bediüzzaman ile ikinci görüşmesinde mehmed Kayalar Ağabey emekli olmaya karar vermiş, Üstadımız aile efradını nazara alarak göreve devam etmesini arzu etmiştir. Lakin Mehmed kayalar Ağabey'de yaradılışın yüksek fıtrat-ı azimesi feveran ederek, o zaman Konyadan Üstada bir telgraf çekip ‘affınıza sığınarak emekliliğimi istedim’ diyor. Üstad hazretleri telgrafı aldığında hemen ayağa kalkarak talebelerinin önünde: "kardeşim Mehmed Kayalar şimdi dünyayı ayağının altına aldı. Maşaallah, barekallah" demiştir. Mehmed Kayalar, önyüzbaşı rütbesinde iken 1952 yılında emekli olarak, subaylığa veda etmiştir. Mehmed Kayalar Hz. Küçük yaştan itibaren bütün islami ilimleri derinlemesine tedkik ederek yetişmiştir. Ayrıca o dönemin namlı alimleri ile görüşüp sohbetlerinde bulunmuştur. Risale-i Nur’un ilk te’lifi Albay Hulusi Bey ile (İbrahim Hulusi Yahyagil) başlar. Neşri şarkta ve Anadolu’da yüzbaşı Mehmed Kayalar Hz. ile devam eder. 28. mektubun 1. meselesi Albay Hulusi Bey’in mektubu hatırlansın. Evlatları babalarının izinde, zeki, mücahid ruhlu ve iman hizmetinde cevval idiler. Müçteba Mehdi ile Mahmut Hadi babalarından evvel Dar-ı bekaya teşrif buyurmuşlardır. Hakk’ın rahmetine gidenler bekar idiler. Büyükleri olan Ahmet Mefhar evli ve iki çocuk babasıydı. Ahmet Mefhar, Mehmed Kayalar Hz.’nin en büyük oğlu olup hizmetin ilk zamanlarında Risale-i Nurun neşrinde, şarkta ve anadolu’da daktilo edilmesi, çoğaltılması ve dağıtılmasında büyük emekleri geçmiştir. Ayrıca Risale-i Nurun Diyarbakır’da camilerde okunmasına başlandığında Ulu camii’nde azim bir cemaate Risale-i Nur okurdu. Yine Ağabeyin hizmet için kullandığı arabasına şoförlük yapardı. Ahmet Mefhar 6 Nisan 2003 te dar-ı bekaya irtihal etti. Ağabeyimizin hanımı Saime Hatun da Nur hizmetinde eşine az rastlanır hizmetler ifa etmiştir. Kendisi 2006 yılında hayata veda etmiştir. Mehmed Kayalar Hz, emekli olduktan sonra Diyarbakır’da ikamet edip, evini umum halka açarak, çevrenin isim yapmış alimlerine, hocalarına ve o yörenin insanlarına uzun yıllar Risale-i Nur'larla beraber tefsir, hadis, fıkıh ve diğer islami ilimleri ders vermiştir. Mehmed KAYALAR, Üstad Bediüzaman’ın Vasiyetname'sindeki 12 varisten biridir. 1 Haziran 1994 te Yalova Çiftlikköyde ahirete irtihal etmiştir. Rahmetullahi Aleyh irfan Haspolatlı MEHMED KAYALAR'IN BEDİÜZZAMAN İLE TANIŞMASI 1950 yılında ön yüzbaşı rütbesiyle Isparta’da Üstad Bediüzzamanı ziyarete gider. Ancak Üstadın hizmetinde bulunan Zübeyir Gündüzalp, Mehmed KAYALAR’a: Üstad, 15 günden beri şiddetli hastadır, en yakın talebelerini dahi kabul etmiyor, diye söyler, bunun üzerine, Mehmed KAYALAR : Bingöl’den Mehmed KAYALAR zatınızı ziyarete gelmiş deyiverin, dedi. Üstad Bediüzzaman Hazretlerine, bunu söylediğimde kendisine sanki bir hal oldu, aniden iyileşti ve "- Hemen içeriye alın!" dedi. Üstad hızlıca yerinden kalkarak kapı içinde Mehmed KAYALAR’ı kucakladı ve muhabbetle birbirlerine sarıldılar. Hadiseye şahit olan Zübeyir Gündüzalp, Üstadın bu alakasına hayran oldum der. Ve Üstad ile Mehmed KAYALAR beraberce otururlar. Üstadın, Mehmed KAYALAR’a ilk sözü : ‘‘Mehmed Bey! 28. mektupta Hulusi’nin rüyasının tabiri var. Demiştim ki: ileride bir genç (SARIKLI KÜÇÜK GENÇ BİR ZAT) Kuvve-i Velayetle daireye girecek. Ben o tabiri yaparken senin bu şahsiyetin karşıma çıktı ve yazdım’’ oldu. Bediüzzaman, 28. mektubun birinci meselesi’nde zikredilen ve Hulusi Bey tarafından 1930’lu yıllarda görülen rüyadaki ‘‘SARIKLI KÜÇÜK GENÇ BİR ZAT’’ ın rüya tabirini yaparken, Mehmed KAYALAR o yıllarda 17-18 yaşında bir gençtir. Ve Kaderi İlahi, bu rüyanın görülmesinden 20 yıl sonra kendisini Üstadla tanıştırmaktadır. Bediüzzaman, Mehmed KAYALAR’ı 3 gün 3 gece misafir eder ve aralarında çoğu sırlı olan hususi konuşmalar olur. Misafirlik sona erip, ayrılık vakti yaklaşınca Bediüzzaman Hazretleri : -'Mehmed Kardeşim! Diyarbakır’da çok önemli hizmetler var, benim oraya gitmem lazım idi, fakat bu vazife size verildi', der ve hizmet konusunda bir-iki önemli ve sırlı mes’ele olduğunu kendisine hatırlatır. Bu önemli mes’elelerden birisi,Hz. Ali’nin (K.V), Kaside-i Celcelutiyesinde ‘‘sırren tenevvereten ve cehren intişar’’ eder. (Nur hareketi gizlice nurlanır)’’ hakikatinin bir müddet daha gizliliği devam etsin! sırrı. Bu sır, Üstad tarafından kendisine hatırlatılır. Bediüzzaman’dan bu yüksek emr-i Üstadiyi alan Mehmed KAYALAR ihtiramla Diyarbakıra doğru yola koyulur. Ancak Hz. Ömer (r.a) misali bir fıtrata sahip olan Mehmed KAYALAR’ın şecaati azimesi, içini kemirmeye çoktan başlamıştır bile. "Nasıl olur da bir sırrı bil! gör! fakat gizli kalsın söyleme!" böyle bir suskunluk tamamen fıtratına ters gelmekte, sahip olduğu heybeti ve dine hizmet için her şeyini feda edecek bir yaradılışa sahip olan fıtratı, bunu bir türlü kabul edemez. Diyarbakır’a döner dönmez ‘‘sırren tenevvereten’’ cümlesinin ebced hesabiyle dökümanını yapar ve bakarki; bu gizlilik 1950 yılını gösteriyor. Bunu Üstada mektupla bildirir. "Üstadım; ‘‘Sırren tenevvereten’’ cümlesi 1950’ye isabet ediyor, biz de 1950’ nin tam altındayız, bu işin sırrı kalmadı, ilan zamanıdır" der. Üstad da cevabı mektubunda : ' "Barekallah, Mehmed bey sen artık serbestsin!"' der. O andan itibaren Risaleler başta kendisi, büyük oğlu ve yetişmiş talebeleri tarafından Diyarbakır’ın büyük camilerinde açıkça okunmaya başlar, ve kısa zamanda tüm Türkiye genelinde Risale-i Nur akımı dalga dalga başlar. http://www.mehmetkayalar.com/blog.asp?id=28 MEHMED KAYALAR'I RİSALE-İ NUR HAREKETİNDE ÖNEMLİ KILAN İKİ BÜYÜK ÖZELLİK Mehmed KAYALAR 1950 Yılında Bediüzzamanla tanışınca, Üstadla yaptığı istişare ve müşavereler sonucu devrim niteliğinde olan şu iki önemli hareketi başlatır : BİRİNCİSİ ve en önemlisi; BEDİÜZZAMAN’la tanıştığı tarihe kadar gizli olarak devam eden Risale-i Nur hareketinin, O’nun bu harekete intisabından hemen sonra, başta Diyarbakır olmak üzere, Nur derslerinin tüm Yurt genelinde bütün halka açılması ve bunun hızlı bir şekilde yayılması. İKİNCİSİ; İleri gelen talebelerinin teklif ve ısrarlarına rağmen, Üstad Bediüzzaman'ın, Risale-i Nur Külliyatının Latinceye çevrilmesi teklifini hep reddetmesi. Ancak, Mehmed KAYALAR böyle bir teklifte bulununca Üstad’ın onu red etmeyerek, Mehmet bey! Çok insan bu teklifi yaptı hep reddettim. Seni reddetmiyorum! diyerek bu teklifi kabul etmesi. Üstadının rızasını ve iznini alan Mehmed KAYALAR; açmış olduğu bu çığırla, başta Türkiye olmak üzere, Risalelerin matbaalarda Latinceye ve dolayısiyle birçok Dünya dillerine çevrilmesine zemin hazırlamıştır. Bu iki hamlenin atılmasıyle Nur hareketi, Türkiye’de ve islam ülkelerinde büyük fütuhat yapmıştır, bunlardan çok daha önemli olanı; Tüm bunların, yapılmadan önce, Külliyatın müellifi olan BEDİÜZZAMAN’ın (r.a) izni, rızası, takdiri ve hoşnutluğu alınarak yapılmış olmasıdır. Asrın dahisi, Kutbuzzamanı, Müceddidi Ekberi, Üstad BEDİÜZZAMAN , Mehmed KAYALAR Hz. Hakkında, şu kelamlarla iltifat eder ve bu sıfatlar bizzat kendisi tarafından isminin ön tarafına konulmuştur : *Nur’un Muallimi, *Nur’un Kahramanı, *Hayatını Nur’a Vakfeden, *Nur’un Yüksek Bir Talebesi. Yine BEDİÜZZAMAN (r.a ), MEHMED KAYALAR’a hitaben şöyle buyurmuşlardır : :"Kardeşim Mehmed! Nur’un (manevi) Kuvveti Şarktadır, Nur’un Kuvveti Diyarbakır’dadır, Nurun Kuvveti Sendedir !" Bir başka zaman talebelerine : :"Ben Mehmed’in fetvasıyle amel ederim" . demiştir. 1950 den 1994 yılına kadar geçen 45 yıllık sürenin 23 yılını kesintisiz (Mahkemeler ve tutuklanmalar hariç) Diyarbakır’da, geri kalan sürede İstanbul ve Yalova’da dönüşümlü olarak talebelerini irşad etmiştir. http://www.mehmetkayalar.com/blog.asp?id=27 MEHMED KAYALAR’IN VEFATI Mehmet Kayalar Hz. 1950–1973 yılları arasında Diyarbakır'da hakaik-i Kur'an ve Risale-i Nûr dersleri verdi. 1973'den sonra İstanbul'a geldi. Evet İstanbul'da çok yetişmiş Allah dostları (Ashab-ı Kiram )olduğu gibi çevreden gelen Allah dostları da vardır. İşte bu Allah dostlarından biri de Mehmet Kayalar ağabey idi. Ahir ömründe İstanbul, Kadıköy, Fenerbahçe'de Kalamış semtinde ikâmet buyurdular. Kışları İstanbul, yazları Diyarbakır'da ikamet ederlerdi. Bilahare 1980 yılında Yalova'nın Çiftlikköy'ünde bir arsa alınıp 2 katlı bina yapıldı. Artık kışları İstanbul, yazları Çiftlikköy'de ikâmet buyurdular. Yalova'da oldukları zaman her cumartesi günü sevenleri, talebeleri, İstanbul, Bursa, Yalova'dan gelip ziyaret ederlerdi. Öğleye doğru cemaat saat 11'de toplanıp bir saat özel sohbet yapılırdı. Sohbetten sonra öğlen namazı kılınır, herkes evine giderdi. Bayram günlerinde ise İstanbul, Diyarbakır ve Bursa'dan dostlar gelirlerdi. Bayram sohbetleri yapılırdı. Sene 1994 yine bir yaz günü Çiftlikköy'e teşrif buyurdular. Yaşlılık ve rahatsızlıklar gün geçtikçe artıyordu. Ziyaretçiler geldiğinde bir inayet-i ilâhi hiçbir rahatsızlık kalmıyor, gençleşiyor, zindelik, tavır ve hareketlerinden belli oluyordu. Rahat konuşuyor ve sorulara cevap veriyordu. O sıralarda kurban bayramı yaklaşıyordu. Türkiye'nin muhtelif yerlerinden talebeler ve dostlar geleceklerdi. Bayram gelince dostlar teşrif etti, sohbetler yapıldı. Neşeyle bayramın 4. günü sona erdi. Talebeler evlerine dönünce, Cenab-ı Hak Hazretlerinden emr-i hak tecelli etti. Miladi 31.05.1994, hicri 21 zilhicce 1414 tarihinde salıyı çarşambaya bağlayan gece saat 3.15'de ruhunu teslim etti. Ruh-u azizleri rahman-ı Rahîm'e vasıl oldu (r.a.). Dostlar dinlenmeden tekrar Yalova'ya gelip cenazede son vazifelerini ifa ettiler. Cenazesi, Çiftlikköy'de küçük oğlu Mahmut Hâdi ve talebelerinden Nazmiye Hanım'ın da bulunduğu mezarlığa 01.06.1994'de öğle namazını müteakip Rabb'ü-l Âlemîn’in rahmetine tevdî edildi. Rahmetullahi Aleyh http://www.mehmetkayalar.com/blog.asp?id=62 Mehmed KAYALAR, Kendini ve gayesini şu veciz ifadelerle hülasa etmiştir: BÜTÜN EHL-İ İMAN’IN MUVACEHESİNDE (önünde), MAZİLERİN MA’NEVİ VE NURANİ HUZURLARINDA İLAN EDİYORUM Kİ ; :DÜNYA’YI, FENAYA MAZHAR EŞYAYI, HAKDAN BAİD (Hakdan uzak) MASİVAYI (Dünyevi Şeyleri), TERKETTİM. NAÇİZ VE PEK KUSURLU BİR ABD-İ ACİZ OLARAK DİN YOLUNDA EHL-İ İMANA HİZMETKARLIĞI FANİ EZVAKA (Zevklere) TERCİH ETTİM. http://www.mehmetkayalar.com/blog.asp?id=51 İlk nur dershanesini açması vak'ası O günlerde Mehmet Kayalar ilk defa fiili olarak para toplayıp dershane yapmaya başlamıştı. Dershane yapımını ilk defa başlatan Mehmet Kayalar'dır. www.haberdiyarbakir.com http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cl2OtTzAoRY vasiyeti İki tanesini Üstad'a, iki tanesini de Diyarbakır'da Mehmet Kayalar'a gönderdim. Bunun üzerine Üstad bana; 'Perdeyi yırttın' diye memnuniyetini dile... 27 Mayıs/Sivas Kampı İçişleri Bakanı hakarete kalkışınca pervasız tavrı İçişleri Bakanı olan Muharrem İhsan Kızıloğlu kampı denetlemeye geldiğinde herkes ayağa kalkar ama Mehmet Kayalar ve birkaç arkadaşı ayağa kalkmaz. M. İhsan Kızıloğlu, Kayalar’ın önünde durarak hakaret etmek ister ancak Kayalar onun hakaretine fırsat vermeden, “Senin soy ismindeki kızıllık, yüzünden görülmektedir. İsmin kızıllığı senin yüzüne aksetmiş” dedi. MBK ne dilekçesi Kayalar, “55 Ağa” içerisinde yer alarak Çanakkale’ye sürüldü. Orada Milli Birlik Komitesi’ne yazdığı mektupta kısaca, “27 Mayıs’tan beri geçen 11 aylık zamanda maruz kaldığım acıklı muameleler, hapis ve neyfiyemdeki sıkıntılar ve bazı garazkâr neşriyatla üzerime tevcih edilen iftiraların hakikatsizliğini ifade etmek için şahsıma ait bu maruzatımı zikretmeye mecbur kaldım... Hatta bugün Şarkta Kürtçülük damarını kırdığımız ve aleyhinde bulunduğumuz için bu menfi fikri taşıyan Kürtler bize düşman kesilmişlerdir. http://www.taraf.com.tr/haber/27-mayis-in-oteki-yuzu-sivas-kampi-2.htm “NUR’UN MUALLİMİ MEHMED KAYALAR VE HATIRALAR” kitabı; Uzun yıllar Mehmed Kayalar’ın rahle-i tedrisinde bulunan talebesi ve hizmetkarı ve aynı zamanda Bediüzzaman’ın, vefatından önce talebelerine verdiği Ankara Beyrut Palastaki “son ders”in canlı tanıklarından olan irfan Haspolatlı tarafından kaleme alınmıştır. Risale-i nur’un tarihi bazı hakikatlarının, ilk ağızlardan anlatıldığı bu eseri te’min etmek isteyen kardeşlerimiz, (İrfan haspolatlı: 0537 404 06 22 no’lu telefonla) irtibat kurabilirler. BURSA MEVLİDİ 2009 ; yahut MEHMED KAYALAR'I BİLİR MİSİNİZ ? Hüseyin Yılmaz BURSA’NIN TÂRİH KOKAN ZAMANINA, Ulucâmi’nin heybetli minarelerinden yükselen ezan sesleri, rahmanîyet zenginliği kazandırıyor. Üstâd Bediüzzaman Hazretleri’nin vefatının 49. sene-yi devriyesi münasebetiyle Yeni Asya Vakfı’nın Bursa şubesince tertiplenen mevlid için Türkiye’nin muhtelif diyârlarından gelen Nur şâkirdlerinin hıncahınc doldurduğu câmiden taşan kalabalık dışarıda da maşerî bir görüntü meydana getirmiş. Türk târihinin bu en büyük mâbedini dolduran nurânî simalardan kanatlanan aydınlığa, Nur’u heceleyen dudaklardan yükselen duaların lâhutî uğultusu eşlik ediyor. Müezzinlerin cemaati safları sıklaştırmaya dâvet eden seslerinden mâbedin ender günlerinden birini yaşadğını, otuz yıldan beri burada secde-i Rahman’a giden biri olarak anlıyor ve ürpertiler geçiriyorum... Bursa ve ulu mâbedi, Bediuzzaman’ın ruhaniyeti ve şâkirdlerine, takdire şâyân bir ev sahibliği yapmanın mânevî şevki içinde bütünüyle nura inkılâb etmiş gibi... Yılların dostları ile karşılaşmanın, onlarla kucaklaşarak hasret gidermenin hazzını, zamanın bu dost simalara kazıdığı derin fânilik izleri bir tarafından kanatsa da, bu zayıf ve gafletten mütevellid elem umumi şevk ve neş’eye mağlub düşüyor. * * * Güne, bir İstanbul sabahında kadim dostlarımdan Abdurrahman Iraz ile başladık. İlk Heyecan dalgasına Yalova - Çiftlikköy’de yakalandık. 1994 Haziran’ın da Hakk’ın Rahmet’ine kavuşan, Üstâd’ın “Nurun Muallimi, Nurun Yüksek Bir Talebesi” diye senâ ettiği Mehmed Kayalar Ağabey’in Çiftlikköy Merkez Mezarlığı’ındaki kabrini ziyaret için Bursa yolundan ayrıldık... Eski ve küçük bir mezarlık... Sık servilerin mezar taşlarıyla uhrevî bir veçhe kazandırdığı bir diyâr... Mezarlığın tek kapısından girdiğinizde üç beş metre sonra kubbeli mermer türbesinde Kayalar abi bütün ruhaniyetiyle sizi ayakta karşılıyor. Vücudumun bütün zerreleriyle ürperdiğimi, tüylerimin diken diken olduğunu hissediyorum. Sabahın bu erken saatinde mermer çehreleri yalayıp iliklerimize işleyen serin rüzgarın ürpertisi değil bu, Kayalar abinin huzurundayız; huzurun ürpertisi... Dicle kenarındaki medresesinde Nur hakikatlerini yüksek âvâzıyla haykıran, korku bilmeyen, şecaatıyla Himalayalar kadar azametli, Bediüzzaman ve Nur dâvâsına sahip çıkmakta Hazreti Ömer gibi celâlli; küfrü zelil etme kastı taşıyan başı Everest kadar dik bu kahraman insanın manevî huzurunda yaşadığım ruhî fırtına ile yere çöktüm... Iraz’ın hazîn sesiyle okuduğu Yasin-i Şerif bitinceye kadar, Kayalar ağabeyden özür diledim; onun kadar cesur, onun kadar gayretli ve onun kadar sâdık olamadığım için mahcubiyetimden zerreye inkılâb ettim... Dahilî-haricî yaşadığı bunca musibete göğsünü geren ve son nefesine kadar Nur’a hizmetten geri kalmayan bu büyük insanın mânevî huzurdan zerreye inkılâb etmek yetmez, yok olmalıydım... Ama yapamadım, o son zerreyi nefis bütün varlığıyla müdafaa edib, terkine razı olmadı; yapamadım... Sahi!.. Mehmed Kayalar’ı bilir misiniz? Daha önce hiç duydunuz mu? Bâzı Risâleler’deki şiir ve müdafaaların ahirinde “Yüzbaşı Mehmed” diye ön ismi geçen celâl sahibi insanın Mehmed Kayalar olduğunu biliyor muydunuz? Küfrün hücum ve zulümlerinin haddi aştığı, taşları çatlattığı vakitlerde Üstad’ın, “Çok ileri gitmesinler, yoksa işi Kayalar’a havale edeceğim!” yollu ifadelerle etrafındakilere varlığıyla tesellide bulunduğu kişinin Yüzbaşı Mehmed olduğunu biliyor muydunuz? Ve Yüzbaşı Mehmed’in isminin neden unutulduğunu, “Nurun Muallimi”ne ne olduğunu hiç düşündünüz mü? Hiç sordunuz mu?.. Her ne ise, bu uzun ve hazîn mesele başlı başına bir eser mevzuu, ya kısmet... Abdurrahman Iraz’ın hazîn sesi susmuş, ıslak gözlerle dua mırıldanmaya devam ediyor... Mevlid merasimine yetişmek üzere, ister istemez Kayalar Ağabey’in manevi huzurundan ayrılıyoruz... * * * Mevlid dönüşünde arabamızda muhterem bir yol arkadaşımız daha var, Mevlüd Polat ağabey... Dicle kenarındaki Nur merkezinde Kayalar Ağabey’in rahle-i tedrisinden geçerek yetişmiş, yetmiş küsür yaşlarında bir Nur hisarı. His ve heyecanı, belağatı ve takvasıyla âdetâ bir başka Kayalar... Arabamıza dönüşte Kayalar Ağabey’e bir ziyaret gerçekleştirmek üzere binmiş... 27 Mayıs denen meş’um ve mel’un darbe ile ayrıldığı Kayalar ağabey ile bir daha hiç görüşmemiş, vefatının üzerinden geçen bunca yılda bir kabir ziyaretinde bile bulunamamış. Aradan koca bir yarım yüzyıl geçmiş, elli yıl; dile kolay... Mevlüd abinin heyecan içindeki ürpermeleri âdetâ gözle görülür derecede... Yol boyunca Kayalar ağabeyden hâtıralar anlatıyor, Üstâd ve Risâle-i Nur ile ilgili şiirlerini okuyor. Elli yıldan beri hâfızasını terketmeyen bu şiirleri Kayalar abinin bir ders arkadaşından dinlemek cidden heyecan vericiydi, ürpertiler içinde kalmıştık... Kabristana varış için yarım saat gibi bir zamanımız kaldığında Mevlüd abi Yasin-i Şerif ile başlayıp Tebareke ile ile devam eden bir Kur’an ziyafeti vermeye başladı. Mevlüd abi, belki bir Sıddık Minşevi yâhût Abdussamad değildi, sesi bir billur avizenin şakırtı ve tınlamalarını andırmıyordu; ama onun okuyuşundan duyduğum ruhî ürpertiyi Mustafa İsmail’in insanı soluksuz bırakan o muhteşem okuyuşundan bile duymamıştım. Zirâ, Mevlüd abi elli yılın firâk ızdırablarını dindirecek hazîn bir vuslat öncesini yaşıyordu ve bütün hâtıraların resm-i geçidiyle kendisinden geçmiş gibiydi... Kabre varışımızı, Mevlüd ağabeyin hıçkırıklar içinde dua edişini, Abdurrahman abiyle birlikte ona iştirak edip gözyaşlarına boğulmamızı cidden anlatabilecek tâkatım yok. Karşısında, cismaniyetiyle duran bir insandan özür diler gibi, elem ve üzüntü içinde Kayalar ağabeyden bu elli yıllık gecikme için özür ve helallık dileyişini; o anda Kayalar Ağabey’in cismaniyetiyle kabrinde doğrulup bu vefâkâr ders arkadaşının başını teselliyle okşadığını görür gibi hissettiğimi, nasıl anlatabilirim ki?.. Bir kaç kare fotoğraf ve cep makinasının imkânlarıyla birkaç dakikalık vidyo çekim yaptıktan sonra, Kayalar Ağabey’in keskin bakışları altında kabristandan ayrıldık... Rabb’im bu büyük dâvânın münşii Üstâd’ım ve dar-ı bekâya irtihal etmiş bütün şâkirdlerine rahmet eylesin, bizlere de son nefesimize kadar tesânüd ve ihlâs içinde sadakat nasib etsin... Amin!.. :Burcu-enversin efendim, kal’a-i İslâm’a sen, :Nail olmuşsun bugün, Kur’ân ile ikrama sen.. :Sensin ol dellâl-ı Kur’ân, yoluna canlar fedâ, :İltifat-ı şah-ı merdan ile sensin mukteda... :Vasfını resm etmeğe yok tâkatim, gelmez dile, :Sen müeyyedsin efendim, ol keramet-i Gavs ile.. :Sensin ol Nur nâşiri, feyzin demâdem aşikâr, :Oldu mülhidler tahassungâhı senle târumâr.. :Kıl keremler bendene, kim çâr-u nâçâr söyledim, :Sen müceddid kârıbanı hatemisin seyyidim, :Lütfunu bekler gedayız avf edüp huddâmını, :Aldı feyzinden bu Mehmed daima ilhamını.. :Fırka-i naciyeyiz biz rah-ı tevhid cebhemiz, :Pişiva-yı âlem-i İslâm sensin şüphesiz.. :Günlerin olsun mübarek, makberin bulsun sefa, :İsm-ü pâk hakkıçün Ahmed Muhammed Mustafa. Not: Bu mısralar Kayalar Ağabey’in bir bayram münasebetiyle büyük Üstâd’ına bayram tebriğidir. Ruhuları şâd olsun... 06-04-2009 Mehmet Kayalar şiirleri/GEÇMİŞE HASRET (Balkanları ve Kayalar'ın demirciliği vurgulanıyor) Şaha kalkan atımın nerede? Bu dünyada eşi; Titretir her yanı gayyur atımın kişneyişi... Koca Balkanları başdan başa çiğnerken atım, Üç büyük kıt'ayı tutmuşdu benim saltanatım. Bana deryada da toprakda da ayniydi sefer, Çünki keskin kılıcımdan yere damlardı zafer. Koca tarih nice bin şanlı fetihlerle dolu; Dedemin çünki demirdendi, çelikdendi kolu.. Öyle dehşetti ki dağdan dağa çarpan nefesim; Sanki sarsardı zemini benim imanlı sesim... Dayanılmazdı ki süngümle çelik mızrağıma; Küre başdan başa eğmişdi boyun bayrağıma.. Nurun Muallimi:MEHMET KAYALAR - İslam Yaşar'ın makalesi Risâle-i Nur’u Şarkta tanıyan insanların hatıralarında bu isim çok geçer. Kimi asker bu hatıra sahiplerinin, kimi öğretmen. Aralarında memurlar, talebeler, esnaf, sanatkârlar, çiftçiler, bahçıvanlar, çobanlar da var ama herhangi bir sıfatı olmayanlar da bir hayli fazla. Kendisi muvazzaf subay olmasına rağmen, onun vasıtasıyla Risâle-i Nur’u tanıyan insanlar arasındaki bu meslek çeşitliliği, onun herkesle rahatça irtibat kurabildiğini gösteriyor. O muhatap olduğu kişilerin hâlleri ile hallendiği gibi, muhatapları da onu kendi hafızalarındaki sıfatla anarlar. Kimi komutanım der, kimi Mehmed Bey diye hitap eder. Ağabey, kardeş, arkadaş diyenler de çok. Ama onun olduğu yerde en çok duyulan sıfat ‘Hocam’ hitabıdır. Zîra o resmen değilse bile fiilen bir muallimdir. Bediüzzaman’ın tabiriyle ‘Nurun muallimi.’ Bir insan Nurun muallimi olunca, hitabı da umumî olur elbette. Hassaten Şarkta. Aslında o bir ‘Evlâd-ı Fatihan’dı. Ataları, asırlar önce Balkanları fetheden Osmanlıların, o toprakları bir İslâm beldesi hâline getirerek fethi fiilen tamamlamak için Konya taraflarından götürülüp oralara iskân edilen ailelerdendi. Mehmed Kayalar, 1914 yılında Selânik yakınlarındaki Kayalar köyünde doğdu. Altı, yedi yaşlarına kadar da orada büyüdü. Babası Mahmud Efendinin ve annesi Hüsnüşah Hanımın gayretleriyle iyi bir eğitim gördü. Ailesi, yirmili yılların başlarında Türkiye ile Yunanistan arasında yapılan nüfus mübadelesi sırasında Selânik’ten göçe tabi tutulup Erzincan’a yerleştirildiği için tahsiline orada devam etti. İlkokulu müteakip askerî okul imtihanlarını kazandı ve başarılı geçen talebelik yıllarının ardından 1937 yılında Harp Okulunu bitirip muvazzaf subay olarak ordu saflarına katıldı. Askerlik mesleğini çok istemesinin yanı sıra; uzun boyu, heybetli görüntüsü, atletik yapısı ve her an her türlü tehlikeye atılmaya hazır olan mizacının da tesiriyle emsâlleri arasında hızla temayüz etti. Fakat askerliğin sadece cesaretten, itaatten ibaret olmadığını, bu hasletlerin ancak iman, ibadet ve bilgiyle tezyin edildiği takdirde hayat bulacağını düşünerek belinden silâhı, elinden kitabı eksik etmedi. Çocukluk yıllarında kazandığı okuma alışkanlığı sayesinde dinî, ilmî, edebî kitaplar okuma ve onlardan öğrendiklerine hayat tecrübelerini de katarak başkalarına anlatma gayreti içine girdi. O zaman, kırklı yıllarda cemiyet hayatına hâkim olan siyasî baskıların, içtimaî karanlığın da tesiriyle insanların büyük bir iman zaafı içine düştüklerini müşahede edince, bu zaafın yayılmasına mani olmanın çarelerini aramaya başladı. Kendisini bu sahada yetiştirecek kitaplar bulmak ümidiyle gittiği kütüphânelerin çoğunun kapatıldığını, açık olanların da eski Yunan ve Lâtin kaynaklarından tercüme edilen eserlerle doldurulduğunu görünce şaşırdı. Bunun üzerine okuma ihtiyacı hissettiği İslâmî eserleri büyük ailelerin hususî kütüphanelerinde bulabileceğini düşünerek mahallinde bu cihetiyle temayüz etmiş ailelere müracaat ettiğinde, onların çoğunun kitaplarının da galiz tehditlerle veya yalan vaatlerle ellerinden alınıp imha edildiğini öğrenince içine düştüğü şaşkınlık, yerini kızgınlığa ve öfkeye bıraktı. Kitap gibi kudsî bir değere böylesi muameleleri reva görenleri alenen lânetlediği günlerde bir arkadaşı eline küçük bir kitap tutuşturdu. Kitabın, çevresinde adı hep menfi hadiselerle birlikte zikredilen Said Nursî’ye ait olması merakını iyice tahrik ettiğinden eve gidince hemen açıp okumaya başladı. Kitap, o zamana kadar okuduğu dinî eserlerden oldukça farklıydı. Okudukça aklının aydınlandığını, kalbinin ferahladığını ve inandığı hâlde izah edemediği bazı meselelerin zihninde vuzuha kavuştuğunu hissederek bitirinceye kadar da elinden bırakmadı. İkinci gün arkadaşının yanına giderek kitabın devamını istediğinde önüne kalın ciltler halinde dört beş eser konunca heyecanlandı. Arkadaşı, onları tek tek alıp okumasını tavsiye etmesine rağmen o hepsini birden aldı ve evin yolunu tuttu. Başlangıçta sadece okumayı ve bütün kitapları bitirdikten sonra gerekirse başkalarına tavsiye etmeyi düşünmüştü ama Risâlelerde anlatılan hakikatlere herkesin ihtiyacının olduğunu hissedince bitirmeyi bekleyemedi. Önce aile fertlerini teşvik etti o kitapları birlikte okumaya. Ardından kendisine yakın bulduğu arkadaşlarını zaman zaman evine dâvet ederek onlara Said Nursî’den bahsedip Risâlelerden bahisler okumaya başladı. Bilhassa Diyarbakır’a tayin olduktan sonra mutî ve münbit bir hitap zemini bulunca okuma faaliyetleri daha da istikrarlı bir hâl aldı. Yalnız birliğinde ve mahallinde değil, insanlarla muhabbet edebileceği her yerde Risâleleri anlattı. Bazen üç beş kişiyle, bazen de yüzlerce insanla yaptığı müessir derslerin yanı sıra bir yandan Risâle-i Nurları Kur’ân hattı ile yazdı, yazdırdı; Lâtin harfleriyle okudu, okuttu, diğer yandan da ihtiyaç hissedilen yerlere Risâle-i Nur’u ulaştırmaya çalıştı. Risâleleri okuyup hizmetlerle meşgul oldukça Üstadını görme iştiyakı artmasına rağmen kendisi gidemedi ama hem sık sık mektup yazarak, hem de Nurları yeni tanıyan kişilerin gitmelerini teşvik ederek irtibatını sağlamlaştırdı. Böylece Bediüzzaman’ın ‘Eğer Şarkta Hulusi Bey ve Mehmed Kayalar olmasaydı, ben Şarka gitmeye mecbur olurdum’ şeklinde de ifade ettiği gibi kendisi Şarklı olmamasına rağmen Şarkın şiarı addedilen insanlardan biri hâline geldi. Zaman kırklı yıllar, devir Millî Şef devri olduğundan bunları yaparken karşısına pek çok engel çıktı; mahkemeye verildi, hapse atıldı, türlü mezalime maruz kaldı. Bunların hepsine ayniyle mukabele etmek istediyse de Üstadına her sorduğunda müsbet hareket etme telkini aldığı için harekete geçmedi. Bir seferinde askerî birlikler evinin etrafını tanklarla muhasara altına aldığı zaman Said Nursî’ye durumu bildirdi ve onun artık kendisinin karşı koymasına izin vereceğini ümit ederek hazırlıklara başladı. Lâkin o, ‘Kardeşim onlar senin muhafızlarındır’ diye haber göndererek mukavemet etmesine izin vermeyince, yaptığı maddî hazırlıkları bıraktı ve hizmetlerine hız verdi. Bu sayede subaylarının ekseriyeti sınıf ve silâh arkadaşı olan askerî birliklerle çatışmak zorunda kalmaktan kurtuldu ama zalimlere hak ettikleri karşılığı verememek de içinde hep bir ukde olarak kaldı. Müsbet hareket etmenin pek çok faydasını gördüğü hâlde, bu hâlet-i ruhiyeyi içinden atamamış olmalı ki, 1950 yılında Bediüzzaman’ı ziyaret etmek maksadıyla huzuruna çıktığında dizleri titremeye, dili sürçmeye başladı. Kendisini ordulara karşı koyacak kadar güçlü hissettiği bir zamanda yaşadığı bu acziyet, zafiyet, kekemelik hâlinden ancak Üstadın başını okşaması ile kurtulabildi ve gücün, kuvvetin bazı hallerde pek işlemediğini bizzat müşahede etmiş oldu. Muhtemelen bu müşahedelerin de tesiriyle 1952 yılında emekliye ayrılan Mehmed Kayalar, Bediüzzaman’ın hususî hayatını ve hatıratını yazmak istedi ise de o müsaade etmeyince bu çalışmasından vazgeçti. Bunun üzerine ona duyduğu hayranlığı ve Nurlardan aldığı ilhamları, aralarında ‘Nurdan Kıvılcımlar, Nurdan Damlalar’ gibi şiirlerin de bulunduğu on kadar manzum ve nesir eserle anlattı. Bu çalışmalar onun hizmetlerine hız kazandırdı. Haftanın muayyen günlerinde evinde yaptığı derslerin yanı sıra, fırsat buldukça bazı büyük camilere giderek cemaate Risâle okumaya başladı. Ulu Cami başta olmak üzere şehrin merkezi camilerinde Risâle okumayı önemli bir hizmet telâkki ettiği için kendisi gidemediği zamanlar oralara oğlunu veya yetişmiş talebelerini gönderdi. Zamanla çevresinde teşekkül eden hizmet kadrosu arasında vazife taksimi yaparak hem şehrin kenar semtlerinde hem de çevre il ve ilçelere dersler ihdas ederek hitap hududunu genişletti. Aslında bunlar, Nur hizmetinin mutad faaliyetleriydi ve her Nur Talebesi kendini bunları yapmakla vazifeli bilirdi. Onun için Mehmed Kayalar’ın bunları yapmasında ve yaptırmasında bir fevkalâdelik yoktu. Onu Nur Talebeleri arasında farklı kılan asıl hususiyeti, şecaati ve cesaretiydi. Lâkin bu fıtrî meziyetlerini zaman zaman farklı mecralarda kullanma temayülü içine girdiğinden olsa gerek, Bediüzzaman altmış yılının başında Ankara’ya geldiğinde Diyarbakır’a telgraf çektirerek onu da çağırttı. Böylece umum Nur Talebelerine hitaben, Mehmed Kayalar’ın da aralarında bulunduğu bir grup talebesine vefatından önce verdiği son dersine şu ifadelerle başladı: “Aziz kardeşlerim, “Bizim vazifemiz müsbet hareket etmektir, menfî hareket değildir; rıza-i İlâhîye göre sırf hizmet-i imaniyeyi yapmaktır. Bizler âsâyişi muhafazayı netice veren müsbet iman hizmeti içinde her bir sıkıntıya karşı sabırla, şükürle mükellefiz.” :Nurun Muallimi. :Nurun Kahramanı. :Nurun Yüksek Bir talebesi. :Hayatını Nura vakfeden Mehmet Kayalar… Bediüzzaman Said Nursî’nin, Mehmed Kayalar ismine taktığı rütbe ve nişan mahiyetindeki sıfatlardı bunlar. O hepsini şerefle taşımakla kalmadı, mânâlarını da hassasiyetle yaşadı. Fakat bu hususta onu asıl memnun ve mesrur eden şey, Bediüzzaman’ı hayatı boyunca ancak birkaç sefer görmüş olmasına rağmen onun, varisleri olarak vasıflandırdığı on iki talebesinin arasında kendi ismine de yer vermesiydi. Bu sıfat, onun için hayatî bir mazhariyetti. Ömrünün bâkî kalan kısmını Üstadına saygısının ve Risâle-i Nur hizmetine sadakatinin semeresi saydığı bu mazhariyete lâyık olacak samimiyet, hizmet, gayret, hâl ve hareketler içinde geçirdi. 1 Haziran 1994 tarihinde Yalova yakınlarındaki Çiftlikköy’de bu mazhariyetin hazzı içinde ayrıldı aramızdan. Şimdi berzahta o hazzı yaşıyor. İnşallah mahşerde de, cennette de yaşayacak. 04.06.2006 E-Posta: islamyasar@yeniasya.com.tr ALİ ÇAKMAK AĞABEY - ÜSTADIN DEFNİ ve Mehmet Kayalarhttp://www.mehmetkayalar.com/blog.asp?id=99 Yer gök insan, on binlerce insan toplanmış. Cuma gecesi Ramazan’ın 27’sinde kabre kondu. Dergahın kapısını kapatmışlar, kimseyi almıyorlar, içeride cenazenin başında birkaç yüz kişi var. Biz de gittik, içeride Tahsin Tola Ağabey var, Tahsin Ağabeyi de ben tanımıyordum, Hamza Emek tanıyor. Hemen çağırdı; “Biz Bursa’dan geldik, bizi içeriye al” dedi. Emniyet müdürünü aldı geldi, rica ettik içeriye girmek için ama, emniyet müdürü; “Kardeşim hanginizi alayım bu kadar kalabalık burası” dedi. Boynumuzu büktük. Gittiler ama, emniyet müdürü sonradan tekrar yanımıza geldi; “Bursa’dan gelenler, gelin içeri” dedi. O yoldaki sıkıntıyı çekmemizin mükafatı böyle oldu. Gittim, ancak mezarın yanına yaklaşmama imkân yok, çok kalabalık. Yeni tanıştığım bir başçavuş hemen orada beni gördü, çok uzun boyluydu, elini uzattı ve beni mezarın başına çekti. O sırada Üstad mezara konmuştu, biz de toprak attık. Cenab-ı Hakk nasip etti. Sonra birisi “Bediüzzaman’ın Kur’an muhafızı olduğunun bir alameti” dedi. Çünkü herkesin elinde bir Cevşen ve Kur’an. Binlerce insan okuyor. Biz de okuyoruz. Sonra belediye hoparlöründen anons yapıldı; “Dışarıdan gelen yabancılara iftar verilecek, Ulu Camii avlusuna gelsinler” diye anons yapıldı. Bu bile öyle büyük bir hadise ki, belediye ağzından nur talebeleri davet ediliyor!... O günlerde ne haldeydik. Bu bile bize büyük bir bayram havası yaşatıyordu. MEHMED KAYALAR AĞABEYİN KONUŞMASI VE MÜŞAHEDESİ Bir ara Sungur Ağabey ayağa kalktı, konuşma yaptı ve dua etti. “Gidelim kardeşlerim, iftar yaklaşıyor” dedi ama kimse kalkmıyor, bir müddet daha devam etti. Ben cenazenin ayak ucundaydım, baş tarafında uzun boylu şecaatli birisi ayağa kalktı, tanımıyordum. O kişi konuşmaya başladı. Çok mükemmel bir konuşma yaptı, dua etti, “Gidelim kardeşlerim” dedi ama yine kalkan yok. Asr-ı Saadet’in aynısı, Peygamber Efendimiz aleyhissalatu vesselam’ın vefat ettiği andaki Hz. Ebubekir radıyallahu anh Efendimizin o ifadelerini aynen kullanarak; “ Kardeşlerim, ' Eğer Bediüzzaman’a tabi iseniz ; bilin ki O öldü. Eğer ki Risale-i Nur’a tabi iseniz, bilin ki O yaşıyor ” dedi. Herkeste bir canlanma oldu. Herkes ağlıyor, fakat gözlerinin içi de gülüyor. Bunu ben bizzat müşahede ettim. Kalktık yürüyoruz, ön tarafta Sungur Ağabeyler, hemen arkasında ben vardım, giderken dergahtan çıkmak üzereyken o zat –ki MEHMET KAYALAR Ağabey imiş- Üstad Hazretleri ona “Şark Fatihi” derdi ve Şarktan gelmek isteyenlere “'Gelmeyin, bana bedel Muhammed’i ziyaret edin” derdi. Yürürken arkasına döndü; “Kardeşlerim, Ne acayiptir ki ölü diriye telkin veriyor” dedi. Kim ölü, kim diri… “Üstad’ımız o meleğin sualine karşılık öyle bir cevap verdi ki ehl-i semavat dinledi”''' ' diyor. Herkeste bir rahatlama oldu. ALİ ÇAKMAK AĞABEY'DEN HİZMET HATIRALARI-4 ABDÜLMECİD EFENDİNİN MEHMED KAYALAR'I ZİYARET ETMESi Üstad Bediüzzaman Hazretlerinin kardeşi Abdülmecid Efendi, 1955 yılında Diyarbakır’a bir tanıdığını ziyarete gideceğini Üstada arz eder. Üstad da ona: “Benim sevdiğim kardeşim Mehmed Kayalar’a da uğra !” der. Üstad Hazretleri, hemen talebelerine acilen Mehmed Kayalar Hazretleri’ne, bir mektup yazdırarak '“Kardeşim Abdülmecid sana uğrayacak, O'na dersini ver.”''' Bir âlime, hele hele Abdülmecid Efendi gibi ilim deryası olan bir zat'a ne ders verilebilir ki! Tabi Mehmed Kayalar Hazretleri gibi keskin intikal sahibi olan biri, olsa olsa o'na mehdîyet dersini verecektir. Abdülmecid Efendi, Diyarbakır'a Mehmed Kayalar Hazretleri’ne gelir. Mehmed Kayalar kendisine büyük alaka gösterir ve o'nu büyük bir ihtiramla ağırlar. 6-7 saat süren tatlı ve hoş ilmi sohbet ve münazara'nın neticesinde Abdülmecid Efendi, Bediüzzaman Hazretlerinin mehdîyetini, gözyaşlarıyla kabul eder ve O vakte kadar Bediüzzaman'a hep Seyda diye hitap ederdi. O günden sonra Üstad demeye başladı. İ''' fan HASPOLATLI Anlatıyor ''': Ben 1963 de bir mahkeme nedeniyle Mehmed Kayalar Hazretleri’nin Çanakkale’den dönüşünü Konya’da bekliyordum. O gün halıcı Sabri Bey’in dükkânında Abdülmecid Bey’le karşılaştık. Sabri Bey, beni Abdülmecid Efendiye Mehmed Kayalar’ın talebesi diye tanıttı. Abdülmecid Efendi bana dönerek: “Kardeşim, Mehmed Kayalar, Kemalâtın son zirvesine erişmiş bir Zat-ı Celil-i Kadîrdir.” dedi. Hemşehrisi (Bitlis'li)olduğumdan daha fazla sohbetine nail oldum. Elhamdülillah. Ağır Ceza Mahkemesine hitabı - Diyarbakır http://www.mehmetkayalar.com/blog.asp?id=93 AĞIR CEZA MAHKEMESİ REİSLİĞİNE Diyarbakır Hak tanımaz mütecavizlerin titrediği, adaletin tecelligâhı kürsi-i mehabet feşanın huzurunda hakkın ilânına ve hakikatin beyanına vesile olmaktan dolayı mahzuziyyet içindeyim... Gerçi maruz kaldığımız haksız tecavüzlerin, hakkı; alenen rahnedar eden, ehli-insafı, halk kitlelerini dilhun eden, şu hali-elimin amme-i efkârca da bilinmesinden dolayı konuşmayacak ve kendimi müdafaa etmeyecektim. Fakat baktım ki; bu muhakeme benim muhakemem değil, Kur'anın muhakemesidir. Asırları dolduran milyarlar kudsî ecdadı ve ehl-i îmanı alâkadar eden ve onların şahsiyyet-i maneviyesiyle alâkalı bir mahkemedir. Şahsımın hiçliğini ve hiç kıymeti olmadığını bilmekle beraber hakîkatların belirmesi noktasından konuşmağa karar verdim.. Tekraren bir hakikati beyanı vecibe bilirim ki benim değil kur'anın bu mahkemesinde sizler; hakimler olarak; ben de mücrimler sandalyasında maznun olarak ahz-ı mevkî ettim. Dinleyicilerimiz, mazileri ihtişamla dolduran ervahı-âliye ve başlarınızın üzerinde kanat çırpan dedelerinizin ulvî ruhları ve tarihe, serencâmımızı kayde müheyya ve müstakbel nesilleridir. Kur'anı Hakimin pek muhteşem ve ulvî bir tefsiri olan Risale-i Nur ile meşgale ve alâkamıza suç denilerek türlü isnadat-ı faside ve tasnîat ile mahkemenize sevk edildik. Evvelen muhakememize mevzu olan Risale-i Nurun ne demek olduğunu arz ve izah edeyim. Yukarıda iki kelime ile temas ettiğim bu mes'ele o kadar kısa değildir. Müslümanlığın esası; İman-ı Billâh ile, ahirete îman, Kitabullaha yâni Kur'anın Allah’ın kelamı olduğuna îman, kadere îman, melâikeye îman ile enbiyanın taraf-ı İlâhîden meb'us olduklarına îman etmekle beraber, peygamberlerin tebliğ ettiği bütün itikadî ve amelî hususata inanmaktan ibarettir. İşte Peygamber-i Zîşan efendimiz bütün beşeriyete tebliğ ettiği Ahkâm-i İlâhinin mecmuası olan Kur'an-ı Hakimin pek ulvî bir tefsiri olarak hakaik-ı Kur'an-ı, şu asırda beşeriyetin terakki ve tekâmülâtına en uygun bir tarzda, asrın ve ensâl-i âtiyenin fehm-ü idrakine hitap ederek ulûm-u fenniye ile ulûm-u İslâmiye ve îmaniyeyi mezc eden Risalet-i Nur yüzotuz küsur cildden ibaret pek müstesna bir eser-i mübarek ve bir tefsir-i Kur'andır. Kısa ifadatımızla onu tarif etmiş olduk. İşte bu Kur'an'ın tefsirini okuyanlara, Risale-i Nur şakirdi denir. Tıpkı İbn-i Sinanın şakirtleri, Aristonun şakirtleri, Mesnevinin Şakirtleri, İmam-ı a'zamın şakirtleri denildiği gibi; İmam-ı a'zamın şakirtleri nasıl İslâmiyet ve Kur'an hizmetinde, İmam-ı a'zamın isir ve eserleri üzerinde sa'y etmişler, onun gibi Risale-i Nur şakirtlerinin de ahirete müteallik Hizmet-i dinîyeleri odur. Risale-i Nur asırlardan beri dine girmek istidadını gösteren bid'atları, dalâletleri ref ve izâle ederek cehaletin kör taassubunu Kur'anın âyâtını tefsir edip kırıyor. Dinî, hâl-i aslısîyle gösteriyor. Binaenaleyh, bizler hiç bir zaman böyle kudsî hizmete hıyaneti gösteren cemiyetçilik gibi, menfaat te'mini gibi mukaddes şeyleri ve dinî maksad-ı menfaat yapıp, şahsî nüfuz te'sisine çalışmak gibi pek süflî, fani, zail, hayat-ı dünyevînin kıymetsiz meta’ına temayül göstermekten bütün kâinatın Halikına şükür ederiz ki müberrayız. Bu isnadatı bütün ciddiyet ve hassâsiyyetimle reddederim. Esasen otuz seneden beri Risale-i Nur şakirtleri hakkında aynı nakaratı taşıyan böyle isnadat, tezvirat, ve iftiraları reddeden çok şehirlerde adaletli mahkemelerin ince tetkikatı ve umumiyyetle verdikleri beraet kararları, öyle bir hüccet-i katiadır ki; bütün bu tasnîatı kökünden silip atmıştır. En son olarak bizim ve bir çok şehirlerdeki Nurcuların takibat, tazyikat ve hapsimize vesîle olan ve bize müsned suçlarla açılan mahkemeler, Ankara dahil hepsi berâetle neticelenmiş bulunmaktadır. Lâkin bizler hiç bir gûna en ufak gayr-i Kanunî bir hareketimiz olmadığı halde dîne düşman unsurların tahrik ve teşvikiyle yakamıza yapışan el, tazyikini eksiltmeden beş ay'ı ikmal eden işkenceli ve zulümkâr bir hayatın ızdırabatiyle din ve dininden başka, âhiretini, îmanını kazanmağa gayretten maada bir şey düşünmediğimiz halde, mahkemeye sevk edildik. Mazlum ve ma'sum Nur şakirtleri huzurunuza çıkarken mazinin işkence ve izdıraplarını hiç düşünmeyerek mahzuziyyetle ve kemal-i Sürurla huzuru tam duyarak çıkıyoruz. Bizler aylarca işkenceli bir hayatın darbeleriyle ezen zihniyeti mahzunane ve mazlumane, halimizle Adlî İlâhiye tevdi ediyoruz. Evvelen iddianamede; vird-i zeban olan beyanname ile asla alâkamız yoktur. Bize gönderilmiş bir mektup olmakla beraber, bize düşman unsurların desisekârane ince düşünülmüş bir tertibi olarak da mütalâa ediyoruz. Esasen münderecat itibariyle de şayanı tahkik veya suç mevzuu olacak bir şey değildir. Bize posta ile gelen mahud beyanname daktilo ile yazılmış bir mektuptur. Buna asla beyanname denilemez; Evrakı matbua değildir. Saniyen bizim de düşman-ı bîamanı olduğumuz komünistliğe ve masonluğa hücum edilmekte ve malûm siyasî hizib tenkid edilmektedir. Medlülâtı itibariyle her hangi kanuni bir suça mesned olamaz. Eğer ben yazıp gönderseydim kemal-i memnuniyetle benimdir diyecektim. Zira şu memlekette komünistliğe ve dinsizliğe hücum suç değildir. Eğer demir perde gerisinde olsaydı, belki müdhiş bir ittiham mevzu-u bahis olabilirdi. Hadsiz şükürler olsun ki şu mübarek vatanda öyle bir zihniyete ebediyyen yer yoktur İNŞAALLAH... İddianamede, ehemmiyetli ve faideli fikirlerin mahsulü telâkki ettiğim ve münevver bir arkadaşıma yazdığım mektubum, sermaye-i ittiham olarak iddianamenin bir çok yerlerine serpilmiş, halbuki, fikir hürriyetinin hududları içerisinde Hükümetin İslâm devletleriyle siyasetini esas tutarak kaleme alınan o mektupta (Cemahir-i Müttefika-i Müttehide-i İslâmiye) cümlesi, medarı ittiham olmuş. Halbuki, Bağdad paktının mütekâmil neticesini bir temenni ve mütalâa ile hulâsa eden o mektup, komünizm tehlikesinin İslâm memleketleri üzerindeki tahripkâr tasavvuratını önlemeğe matuf bir fikir hamulesidir ki; çok seneler evvel yazılan o mütalâalar, son zamanda orta doğu hadiselerinin girift tezahüriyle ve hükümetin bu husustaki ayni hassasiyeti göstermesi, mütalâa ve temennimin hakikatdarlığını kemaliyle gösterdi. Büyük Fatih'in şiiri, ve muhteşem Yavuz Sultan Selim'in bir kıt'asını mevhum suç isnadına bir sened yapmak pek hazindir. Onlar, ancak şu memleket çocuklarına vesile-i iftihar olur. Medar-ı Tenkid veya ittiham değil... Anayasanın bahş ettiği fikir hürriyyeti; maruz kaldığımız ittiham ile tezad halindedir. Senelerce evvel yazdığım hususî bir mektubum bu hususta vesîle-i İttiham olmamalı idi. Çünki, evvelen; hususîdir, Saniyen; hükümetin İslâm devletlerine karşı ta'kip ettiği siyaseti ifadeleriyle alkışlamaktadır. Salisen, Matbuatta her gün fikir hürriyyeti sınırlarını aşan örnekler mevcudken ve her zaman bizim yazımızdan daha şiddetli yazılar efkâr-ı Âmmenin manzuru olduğu halde, öyle bir suçla müttehim gösterilmemiz; yerden göğe kadar haksız ve yersiz bir isnad olmuş olur. Medarı ittiham olan şiirimize gelince: senelerce evvel kaleme alınan ve zamanın halet-i Ruhiyyesini aksettiren o şiirde şimdiye kadar iki mahkeme bir suç görmemiş ve bize iade etmiştir. Saniyen; İstanbulda tab edilen şiir kitabımda da yer alan o nazım parçası mes'ul makamlar tarafından ince tetkikatlar neticesi, saha-i İntişare çıkmış bulunuyor. Meş'ale-i Hakkı tutan makbulân-ı Ehli irfan mütefekkirler, edibler, şairler; hâyât-i içtimaiyenin maruz kaldığı, ma'nevî ahlâkî, içtimâi hastalıkları teşrih ve teşhis eden müdavî hütehassıs tabibler hükmündedirler. Hakikat sahasında; mütefekkir düşünmez, şair haykırmaz, edip yazmazsa bir milletin hayat-ı Maddiyye ve ma'neviyyesi inhitat ve tereddiye maruz kalır.. Anayasanın fikir ve vicdan hürriyeti hakkındaki âmir hükümleri, bu fabrika-i Ma'neviyenin selâmetle çalışması hikmetine mebni vaz edilmişlerdir. Hulâsa şiirde suç yoktur. Kütübhane-i Mesaimizden müsadere edilen âsâr-ı Kudsî’ye; saha-i İntişara vaz edilen Risale-i Nur külliyatıdır. Bu ulvi eserler cem'iyyetin bütün tabakalarında kemal-i Hürmetle okunduğu ve en yüksek ilim ve edeb mehafillerin de kemali ihtiram ve huzur ile imtisal edildiği halde; müdhiş ve zararlı cereyanların tahrikat ve tezviratiyle zararlı bir şeymiş gibi muamele edilerek Kur'anın o mübarek tefsirleri elimizden alındı. Kütübhanelerin ziynet-i Mahsusu olarak, sadr-ı Nişin bulunduğu makamından hapsimize muvazi olarak onları da rutubetli dehlizlerde hapsetmek kabilinden, ehl-i îmanı mahzun kılan, Kur'ana vakî bir hürmetsizlik suretini nazar ehline gösteriyor. Kalbi îslâmiyyet sevgisiyle meşbu olan müslüman hakimlerine bu zihniyyeti şikâyet ediyorum. İddianameye sermaye-i İttiham yapılan menfaatdar şiir ve yazılarım; hakikatin bütün bütün zıddına bir sath-ı mailde seyre çalışan mütalâalarla yanlış ma'nalar verilerek, pek yersiz ve hakıkattan uzak meçhulümüz; olan bir semte sevk edilmek istenildiği görülmektedir. İddianamenin (8) inci sahifesinin (23) üncü ve müteakip satırında «dinin vicdanî ve batini mes'ele» olduğu zikredilmekle burada bariz bir hata nazara çarpıyor. Bu ifadenin bir sehvin neticesi olması akla gelmekle beraber deriz ki: vicdan; iyilikler karşısında duyulan bir hoşluk ve mahzuziyyet ve kötülükler karşısında duyulan ızdıraptır ki; iç âleme ait olup letaif-i insaniye ile alâkadardır.. Batın ise: esas kamus ve lugat mânası gizliliktir. Tasavvufî olarak da; gözden saklı iç âlem demektir. Şu halde aleyhimize îrad edilen o beyana göre: (din; gizli, gözden saklı açılmaz bir kutu içinde müşahede edilmez bir şey gibi) vasf ediliyor ki, islâmiyet bu ifadelerden müberradır, münezzehtir. Aksine olarak din; zahirdir, aşikârdır, bir içtimaiyat dinidir, medeniyyet dinidir. Yüzlerce âyât-ı Kur'aniye berahin-i Kat'iye ile bu hakikati ondört asırdan beri bütün âleme ilân ediyor. Cenab-ı Hak Kur'an-ı Keriminde Habibi Zîşanına ferman ediyor. فَاصْدَعْ بِمَا تُؤْمَرُ (Ey Habibim, me'mur olduğun dini ilân et, aşikâr et) daha Risaletin mebdeinde hiç dostu yokken bütün akrabaları bile bigâne, dünya hep düşman olduğu halde, dinin gizli değil, ilânı; Habib-i Kibriyaya emredilmektedir. Kur'an, bütün geçmiş ümmetler içerisinde müslümanların en makbul bir meziyyet-i İnsaniye ile, hayırların hadimi olduğunu beyan buyurarak müslümanların dinlerinin ahkâmını aşikâr ve ilân ettiklerinden Kur'anın ezelî ve ebedî medhine mazhar buyurarak onları teşvik ve teşci' ediyor. كُنْتُمْ خَيْرَ اُمَّةٍ اُخْرِجَتْ لِنَّاسِ تَأْمُرُونَ بِالْمَغْرُوفِ وَتَنْهَوْنَ عَنِ الْمُنْكَرِ. (Siz marufu emir ve münkeri nehiy eder olduğunuzdan insanlar içerisinden çıkarılmış en hayırlı bir ümmetsiniz). Bu kelâm-ı İlâhinin sarahatıyle İslâmiyetin batını yâni gizli olmadığı, aksine olarak bütün ahkâmiyle aşikâr ve hakaikını i'lâ ile me'mur oldukları emir edilerek âtideki âyet-i Kerime ile müslümanların birbirini kötülüklerden vaz geçirmeye yardım etmeleri lâzım geldiğini beyan ile; {C}(Allah teâlâ C. C. hazretleri benî İsrailden kâfir olanları hazret-i Davud ile İsa bin Meryemin lisaniyle tel'in etti. Bunlar işledikleri bir münkerden birbirlerini vaz geçirmeğe çalışmazlardı. Ne fena yapıyorlardı. ) Bu Ayet-i Celile, müslümanların din yolunda birbirlerine nasıl yardım etmeleri lâzım geldiğini göstermeğe kâfidir. Çok sevgili Peygamberimiz (A. S.M) bu husustaki binlerce hadisleri arasında ezcümle: (Nefsimi yed-i Kudretinde tutan Allah’a kasem ederim Ki; ya ma'rufu emir, münkeri neyhyedersiniz. yahud da Cenab-ı Hak üzerinize bir azab gönderir, bu azabtan kurtulmak içün dua ederseniz de duanız müstecab olmaz.) Bu kadar evamir-i Kudsiye ile mes'uliyet-i Dîniyesini idrak eden milyarlar ecdadımız ve tâ be kıyamet gelecek nesl-i Atî-i îslâm, bu emanet-i kübranın icrasında sa'y etmiş ve edecektir. İddianamenin yine (8) nci sahifesinin 21 ve 22 inci satırlarında ve başka yerlerde lâiklik fikrinin de yanlış ve anayasanın beyanının dışında mütalâa edildiği göze çarpmaktadır. Zira; lâikliğin tarifinde din ile dünya işlerinin birbirlerinden ayrı olması lâzım geldiği ifade ediliyor. Yoksa dindarlara ilişmek değil... Müddeinin inkılâp mânasını da dindarlara din namına ağız açtırmaz bir edâ taşıyacak tarzda ifade ettiğini üzülerek müşahede ediyoruz. Bu memleketin bir İslâm memleketi olduğunu asla unutmamak lâzımdır. İnkılâpçı ve lâik devletin hükümet reisi, İslâmiyyetin bütün icapları yerine getirileceğini söylerken, o inkılâp ve lâiklik prensibini pekalâ biliyor. Lâik ve inkılâpçı devletin din işlerini tedvir için bir diyanet işleri reisliği var, dinin aşikâr, Kur'ânın zahir emirlerini harıl harıl çalışarak îfa ediyor... Bütün Müftiler, Vaizler, hatipler dinin zahir ve aşikâr emirlerini ilân ediyor... Resmî Devlet radyosu muayyen vakitlerde dinî mevizalar îrad ediyor. İslâmî gazeteler mütemadiyen hakıkat-i Dîni haykırıyorlar. Acaba bunlarda benim gibi suçlu mudurlar? Bu kadar izahatımızla müsteban olacağı veçhile; yarı münzevî bir surette aylarca dışarı çıkmadığımız ve ancak evimize gelen Müslüman kardeşlerimizle sohbet-i dinîyyede bulunarak Kur'ânın mübarek tefsirlerini okuyup mütekabil istifade-i Diniyeye çalışmamız, bir sürü vahî ittihamlarla anayasanın taht-ı te'mininde bulunan dinî ve fikrî ef'al ve harakâtımız nasıl suç telâkki edilir. İddianamenin (33) üncü satırında ise; dîne, bir bühtan-ı Azîmin emmaresi var. Güya «muasır medeniyetin seviyesine ulaşmak için dînî takyîdattan kurtulmak lâzım» geldiği beyanı yer almakla, din mâni-i terakkidir denmek isteniyor. Heyhat, ne kadar teessüfe sezadır ki; beşeriyyeti en yüksek kemalâta sevk eden Kur'an ve İslâmiyyet ne hazin bir istiskal görüyor. Bu hissiyatın hamiline deriz ki; din en ulvî terakkinin bizzat âmilidir. Gönülleri titreten, haşmetli mazimize hicap perdesini çektiren bu nev'i ittiham, dîne lâkaydîliğin eseridir. Ecdadımızın başka yönlerde olduğu gibi ulum-u müsbite sahasında da kayd ettiği terakkıyyat, bu günkü medeniyyetin de gözlerini kamaştırıyor. Memleket sathına serpilmiş bunca emsalsiz asar acaba dindar ecdadımızın değil mi idi? . . hey'ette, riyaziyede, hendesede, edebiyyatta, denizcilikte, askerlikte, mimarîde yetişen misilsiz dehâlar ecdad değil mi idi? . Kur'an bizi daima sa'ye sevk ediyor. Çok ehadis-i Nebeviyye, en ulvî kemalât ve terekkıyatın sarih remiz ve işaretleri olarak bizleri bu terekkıyatın da nokta-i Müntehasına irşad buyurmaktadır. İlmin bütün envaında harikalar ibda' eden ecdadın san'at asarı, devirlerin tahripkâr taaddiyatına rağmen haşmetle ayakta durup asr-ı Hazırın istihsan nazariyle gözlerini kamaştırıyor. Balistik fenninin büyük üstadı ve erişilmez ihtiraatîyle köhne bizansın dev âsâ surlarını hallaç pamuğu gibi atan Muslıhıddin bir İslâm mühendisi idi. Garp müelliflerinin bile haşmetini itiraftan azade kalamadıkları yüce Fatihin kudretli topları, surları devirirken, beşeriyyet üzerine çöken gaflet ve dalâlet perdelerini tarumar ederek insanlığa rönesans ufuklarını açıyordu. Hazret-i Ali bulunduğu asırdan bu zamanı görerek yirminci asrın gözleri kamaştıran keşfiyatından en mühimi olan Tren, otomobil, tayyareleri hususan Treni sarahatle bildirip keşfine teşci' ve terğıb etmektedir. Hazret-i Ali (k.v) diyor: (Demirler birleştiği vakit uzaklar, yakın olacaktır..) diğer hususları ehlinin tetkıkına bırakarak şunu da arz edeyim ki: Kur'an-ı Azîmüşşan, hususan mu'cizat-ı Enbiyaya ait âyâtı ile beşeriyyetin en son idrak edeceği tekâmülâtın hududlarını çiziyor. Ve ma'nây-ı işarîsiyle; haydi oraya ulaşınız diye beşeri, o terekkıyata teşvik ve teşci' ediyor. Bir noktayı da ehemmiyetle arz edeyim ki; beşeriyyet Kur’an’ın gösterdiği tekâmül ve terekkıyattan henüz çok uzakta bulunmaktadır. Şimdiye kadar (muassır medeniyyetin seviyyesine ulaşmak için dînî takyîdattan kurtulmak) sözüne bir Müslüman sıfatıyle pek kısa milyonda bir nispetinde cevaplar verdik. ŞİMDİ DE, O MUASSIR MEDENİYYETİN EN BÜYÜK ÜSTADLARI, FEYLESOFLARI, GARBIN BÜYÜK DAHÎLERİ, MÜTEFEKKİR PROFESÖRLERİ MUASIR MEDENİYYET NAMINA KUR'AN VE İSLÂMİYYET İÇİN BAKINIZ NELER DİYORLAR. İNGİLTERENİN EN MEŞHUR VE EN BÜYÜK MÜVERRİHLERİNDEN EDVARD GİBON «ROMA İMPARATORLUĞUNUN İNHİTAT VE SUKUTU» ADLI ESERİNDE ŞÖYLE DİYOR: Ganj nehriyle Bahr-i muhît-i Atlas'ı Arasındaki memleketler, Kur'anı bir kanun-u Esası ve teşrî-i Hayatın ruhu olarak tanımıştır.. Kur'anın nazarında satvetli bir hükümdarla zavallı bir fakir arasında fark yoktur. Bu gibi esaslar üzerinde öyle bir teşri' vücuda gelmiştir ki dünyada bir naziri yoktur... Kur'an her türlü karışıklıklardan, ibhamlardan azadedir. Kur'an ALLAH'ın birliğine en kuvvetli delildir. Feylosofane bir dimağa mâlik olan bir muvahhit, İslâmiyyetin nokta-i nazarını kabul etmekte hiç tereddüt etmez. Müslümanlık, belki bugünkü inkişaf-ı fikrimizin seviyyesinden daha yüksek bir dindir. AMERİKALI MEŞHUR FEYLESOF KARLAYL ŞÖYLE DİYOR: Kur'anı bir kere dikkatle okursanız onun hususiyyetlerini apaçık görürsünüz. Kur'anın güzelliği diğer bütün edebî eserlerin güzelliklerinden kabil-i temyizdir.. Kur'anın başlıca hususiyyetlerinden biri onun asliyyetidir.. Benim fikir ve kanaatime göre Kur'an serâpâ samimiyyet ve hakkaniyyetle doludur. Hazreti-Muhammed'in (a.s.m.) cihana tebliğ ettiği davet hak ve hakikattir. ALMAN İMPARATORLUĞUNU KURAN DÂHİ MEŞHUR BİSMARK DİYOR Kİ: Muhtelif devirlerde beşeriyyeti idare etmek için taraf-i lâhutiden gelen bütün münzel ve Semavî Kitabları tam ve etraflıca tetkik ettim ise de hiç birisinde hikmet-i isabet göremedim. Bu kanunlar değil bir cemiyyetin, bir hane halkının saadetini bile temin edecek mahiyyetten pek uzaktır.. Lâkin Kur'an bu kayıttan azadedir.. Ben Kur'anı her cihetden tetkik ettim, her kelimesinde büyük bir hikmet gördüm. Kur'an beşeriyyetin bütün ihtiyacatına kâfidir. Ben şunu iddia ederim ki: Hazret-i Muhammed (A.S.M.) mümtaz bir kuvvettir. Destigâh-ı Kudret böyle ikinci bir vücudu imkân sahasına getirmemiştir ve getirmeyecektir. Sana muassır bir vücud olmadığımdan dolayı Müteessirim, Ya Muhammed (A.S.M.) !... Muallimi ve naşiri olduğun bu kitab, senin değildir. O, Lâhutîdir. Bunun Lâhutî olduğunu inkâr etmek, mevcud ilimlerin butlanını ileri sürmek kadar gülünçtür. Bunun için beşeriyyet senin gibi mümtaz bir kudreti bir defa görmüş, Bundan sonra da göremeyecektir... Ben huzuru mehabetinde kemal-i hürmetle eğilirim... BİSMARK DOKTOR MORİS «LE PARLE FRANSEZ ROMAN» UNVANLI GAZETEDE SELMAN RONAH'IN TENKİDATINA VERDİĞİ CEVAPTA DİYOR Kİ: Kur'an nedir? Her tenkidin fevkinde bir fesahat mucizesidir. Kur'anın 350 milyon müslümanın göğsünü haklı bir gururla kabartan meziyyeti, onun her mânayı hüsnü-ifade itibariyle münzel kitapların en mükemmeli olmasıdır. Hayır, daha ileri gidebiliriz. Kur'an: Tabiatın ezelî inayetiyle insana bahş ettiği kütüb-ü Semaviyenin en güzelidir. Beşerin refahı nokta-i Nazarından, Kur'anın beyanatı, yunan felsefesinin ifadatından pek ulvîdir. Kur'an, Arz ve semanın Halikına hamd ve şükranla doludur. Kur'anın her kelimesi, her şeyi yaratan ve her haiz olduğu kabiliyete göre sevk ve irşad eden Zat-ı Kibriyanın azametinde mündemiçtir. Edebiyat ile alâkadar olanlar için, Kur'an bir kitab-ı Edebdir. Lisan mütehassısları için Kur'an, bir ahenk menbaıdır. Bundan başka bu kitab, ahkâm-ı fıkıh namına bir muhit-i maariftir. Müslümanların yüksek sınıfları, hayatın hakaikini kavramak nokta-i Nazarından ne kadar tenevvür ederlerse, o derece Kur'an ile alâkadar oluyor ve ona o kadar ta'zim ve hürmet gösteriyor. Müslümanların Kur'ana hürmetlerinin sebebi, bu kitab payidar oldukça başka bir dinî rehbere arz-ı ihtiyaç etmiyeceklerini anlamalarıdır. Edebî dehaların, yüksek şâirlerin Kur'an huzurunda eğildikleri bir vakıadır. Kur'anın hergün daha fazla tecellî etmekte olan güzellikleri, hergün daha fazla anlaşılan, fakat bitmeyen esrarı, şiir ve nesirde üstad olan müslümanları, üslûbunun nezahet ve ulviyyeti huzurunda diz çökmeğe mecbur etmektedir.. İlh... denmektedir. MİSTER JOHN DAVENPORT «HAZRET-İ MUHAMMED ve KURANI KERİM» UNVANLI ESERİNDE ŞÖYLE DİYOR: Kur'anın sayısız hususiyyetleri içinde bilhassa ikisi fevkalâde mühimdir: 1) Zat-ı Kibriyayı ifade eden Âyâtın ahengindeki Ulviyyettir. Kur'an-ı Kerim, beşerî zaaflardan her hangisini Zat-ı Kibriyaya isnaddan münezzehidir.. 2) Kur'an, başından sonuna kadar gayri belîğ, gayri ahlâki, yahut terbiyeye muhalif her hangi cümle ve herhangi hâkâyeden münezzehdir. Halbuki bütün bu nakısalar hristiyanların ellerindeki Kitab-ı Mukaddeste mebzuldür... MÜSTEŞRİK SEDİYO DİYOR Kİ: Kur'an İnsanlara Hukukullahı o tanıtmış, mahlûkatın Halıktan ne bekleyeceğini, mahlûkatın Halık ile münasebatını, en sarih şekilde öğretmiştir. Kur'an, Ahlâk ve felsefenin bütün esasatını camî'dir.. Fazilet ve rezilet, hayır ve şer, eşyanın mahiyyet-i hakıkiyesi, Hülâsa her mevzu Kur'anda ifade olunmuştur. Hikmet ve felsefenin esası olan kaideler, adalet ve müsavatı öğreten ve başkalarına iyilik etmeyi, faziletkâr olmayı talim eden esaslar, bunların hepsi Kur'anda vardır. Kur'an insanı iktisad ve itidale sevk eder, dalâletden korur, teâli-i Ahlâkı nuruna ulaştırır, İnsanın kusurlarını, hatalarını, itidal ve kemale kalbeyler. FRANSIZ HÜKEMASINDAN LOVAZON DİYOR Kİ: «Yeni fennî keşfiyat, yahut ilim ve irfanın yardımiyle hallolunan, yahut halline uğraşılan mesail arasında bir mesele yoktur ki İslâmiyyetin esasatiyle tearuz etsin. Bizim, Hristiyanların, hristiyanlığı kavanin-i Tabiiyye ile telif için sarf ettiğimiz mesaiye mukabil Kur'an-ı Kerim ve ta'limi ile kavanin-i Tabiiyye arasında tam bir ahenk görülmektedir. Kur'an her hörmete şayan olan eserdir. » MEŞHUR FEYLESOF MARMADOK ŞÖYLE DİYOR: «Kur'anın telkin ve Hazret-i Muhammedin (A. S. M.) tebliğ ettiği esasattan mükemmel bir ahlâk mecellesi vücud bulur. Esasat-ı Kur'aniyenin, muhtelif memleketlerde, insanlığa iyilik ettikten sonra ALLAH, a tekarrub etmek isteyen insanları Cenab-ı Hakka raptettiğini inkâr etmek mümkün değildir. Halikın Hukuku ile mahlukatın hukuku ancak Müslümanlık tarafından mükemmel bir surette tarif olunmuştur. Bunu yalnız müslümanlar değil, hristiyanlar da, Museviler de itiraf ediyorlar. » MEŞHUR GOETHE, İSLÂMİYYETİ, TERBİYEVİ BİR KUVVET OLMAK İTİBARİYLE TETKİK ETTİĞİ SIRADA EC-KERMAN'A ŞU SÖZLERİ SÖYLEMİŞTİR «Görüyorsun ki bu kitabın öğrettiği esaslar, zerre kadar aksamıyor. Biz, bütün sistemlerimizle bundan ileri gidemiyoruz. Umumiyyetle hiç bir insan da, bundan ileri gidemez!» ve yine diyor ki: «Kur'an kari'lerinin kalblerini füsuni ile güzelliği ile teshir eder. » İNGİLTERENİN EHEMMİYETLİ MÜELLİFLERİNDEN DOKTOR STEİNGAS, KUR'AN HAKKINDA ŞÖYLE YAZIYOR Kur'an insanların yed-i İstifadesinde en büyük eserdir. Kur'anda, büyük bir insanın hayal ve seciyesi en vazıh şekilde görülmektedir. Karlayl «Kur'anın ulviyeti, onun cihan-şûmul hakikatindedir.» dediği zaman, doğru söylemişti. Hazret-i Muhammedin (A.S.M.) doğruluğu, faaliyeti, hakikati taharride samimiyeti, sarsılmıyan azmi, îmanı, kendisini dinlemek istemeyenlere ezelî hakikati dinletmek yolundaki sebatı, bana kalırsa, onun, o cesur ve azimkar peygamberin Hatem-i risalet olduğunun en kat'î ve en emin delilleridir. Kur'an, akaid ve ahlâkın, insanlara hidayet ve hayatta muvaffakiyet temin eden esasatın mükemmel mecellesidir. Bütün bu esasatın üssülesası, âlemin bütün mukadderatını yed-i Kudretinde tutan Zat-ı Kibriyaya imândır. Allahın birliğine îman etmek hakikat-i kübrasını ilân ediyorken, Kur'anın lisanı belagatın en yükseğine ve nezahetin şahikasına varır. Sonra Kur'an Allahın iradesine itaati, Allaha isyanın neticelerini izah ederken, insanların muhayyelesini elektrikleyen en seyyal lisanı kullanır. Resul-i Kibriyaya teselli vermek ve onu teşvik etmek, yahut halkı sair peygamberlerin ahvaliyle, milletlerinin akıbetiyle korkutmak icap ettiği zaman, Kur'anın lisanı, en kat'î ciddiyeti almaktadır.. Madem ki Kur'anın biri birine düşman kabileleri, yekdiğeriyle mücadele eden unsurları derli toplu bir millet haline getirdiğini, onları eski fikirlerinden, daha ileri bir seviyeye yükselttiğini görüyoruz, o halde belâğat-ı Kur'aniyenin mükemmeliyetine hükmetmeliyiz. Çünkü bu belagat vahşî kabileleri, medenî bir millet haline getirmiş, dünyanın eski tarihine yeni bir kuvvet ilâve etmiştir. Zaman ve mekân itibariyle biri birinden çok uzak oldukları gibi, fikrî inkişaf itibariyle de biri birlerinden çok farklı insanlara harikulade bir hassasiyet ilham eden Kur'an, muhalefeti hayret ve istihsana kalb eden Kur'an, en şayan-ı Hayret eser tanınmağa lâyıktır. Kur'an beşerin mukadderatiyle meşgul âlimler için, tetebbua şayan en faydalı mevzu sayılır. » KURAN AYETLERİNİ NÜZUL TARİHİNE GÖRE TERCÜME VE TERTİB EDEN, İNGİLTERENİN EN MUTAASSIP PAPAZLARINDAN C. M. RODWEL, ŞU HAKİKATLERİ İTİRAF EDİYOR: Kur'an, bütün kâinatı yaratan, gizli ve aşikâr her şeyi bilen Kadir-i Mutlak sıfatiyle Zat-ı Kibriyayı takdis ve tebcil ettiğinden her sitayişe şayandır. Kur'an'ın, Vahid, Ehad olan Allaha îmanı, Layetezeldir. Kur'anın ifadesi vecih ve mücmel olmakla beraber en derin hakikati en kuvvetli ve muhkem hükmünü takrir eden elfaz ile söylemiştir. Kur'an, devamlı memleketler degilsede Muzaffer Cumhuriyyetler vücuda getirmeğe hadim olacak esasları muhtevi olduğunu isbat etmiştir.. Müslümanların heybetleridir ki, festad, Bağdad, Kurtuba, Delhi, bütün hristiyan Avrupayı titreten bir azamet ve haşmet ihraz etmiştir. DOKTOR JONSON DİYOR Kİ: «Kur'an bir Peygamberin sesidir. Öyle bir ses ki onu bütün dünya dinleyebilir. Bu sesin aksi saraylarda, çöllerde, şehirlerde, devletlerde çınlar. Bu sesin tebliğ ettiği din, evvelâ naşirlerini bulmuş, sonra teceddüd perver ve imar edici bir kuvvet şeklinde tecellî etmiştir. Bu sayededir ki Yunanistan ile Asyanın birleşen ışığı Avrupanın zulmet âbad olan karanlıklarını yarmış ve bu hâdise Hristiyanlığın en karanlık devirlerini yaşadığı zaman vuku bulmuştur. » FRANSANIN EN MA’RUF MÜSTEŞRİKLERİNDEN GASTON KAR, 1913 SENESİNDE FİGARO GAZETESİNDE YER YÜZÜNDE MÜSLÜMANLIK KALKACAK OLURSA, DİYE BİR SÜRÜ MAKALELER YAZAN FRANSIZ MÜSTEŞRİKİ DİYOR Kİ: «Yüz milyonlarca insanın dinî olan müslümanlık, bütün Sâliklerine nazaran dünyanın kıvamı olan bir dindir. Bu akli dinin menbaı ve düsturu olan Kur'an, medeniyyet cihanını istinad ettiği temelleri muhtevidir. O kadar ki bu medeniyetin, Islâmiyyet tarafına neşrolunan esasların imtizacından vücud bulduğunu söyleyebiliriz. Filhakika, bu âlî din Avrupaya, Dünyanın İmarkârâne inkişafı için lâzım olan en esaslı kaynakları temin etmiştir. İslâmiyyetin bu fâikıyyetini teslim ederek ona medyun olduğumuz şükranı tanımıyorsak da, hakikatin bu merkezde olduğunda şek ve şüphe yoktur. İslâmiyyet yeryüzünden kalkacak ve bu suretle hiç bir müslüman kalmayacak olursa, barışı devam ettirmeye imkân kalırmı? Hayır!, Buna imkân yok. PROFESÖR EDVARD MONTE, HRİSTİYANLIĞIN İNTİŞARI VE HASMI OLAN MÜSLÜMANLAR UNVANLI ESERİNDE DİYOR Kİ: Akıl ve mantık misdakıle akaid-i Dîniyyeyi muhakeme eden mekteb, «Rasyonalizm» kelimesinin İslâmiyyete tamamiyle müntabık olduğunu teslim etmekte tereddüt etmez. Resul-ü Ekremin şuur ve idrâk timsali olduğu dimağının îman ışıkları ve Kâmil yakîn ile Pürnur olduğu muhakkaktır... Edvard Monte devam ederek diyor ki: Kur'anın ifadesindeki sadelik ve berraklık, Müslümanlığın intişar ve istilâsını, bilâ-tevakkuf temadî ettiren saik kuvvet olmuştur. Müslümanların cihanşümul terakkisine rağmen, Müslümanların ilham kaynağı ve en kuvvetli ilticagâhı, Kur'an olmuştur. En takdiskâr ve kanaat bahş bir lisanla, başka bir kitabı münzelin tefavvuk edemiyeceği bir ifade ile takrir eden kitabı, Kur'andır. Bu kadar mükemmel ve esrarengiz, her insanın tetkikine bu kadar açık olan bir din muhakkak insanları kendisine meclub eden i'cazkâr kudreti haizdir. Müslümanlığın bu kudreti haiz olduğunda şübhe yoktur. KONT HEMRİ DE KASTRİ, «İSLÂMİYET» UNVANLI ESERİNDE DİYOR Kİ: «Bütün şark, bir insanın, Lâfzan, yahut ma'nen Kur'ana bir nazire vücuda getiremiyeceğini itiraf etmektedir. Bu o kelime-i İlâhiyedir ki Hazret-i Ömer gibi bir insanı hoşnud etmiş ve onu îman ile siyrab eylemiştir. Yine bu o kelimedir ki Hazret-i Cafer onun Hazret-i Yahyaya taallûk eden âyetlerini Habeş Necaşîsinin huzurunda okuduğu zaman, Necaşînin papazları ağlamışlar ve «Bu öyle bir sözdür ki onun menbaı, Hazret-i Mesih tarafından söylenen sözlerin menbaıdır. » demişlerdi. Hazret-i Muhammed, (A.S.M.) Kur'anı, risaletinin burhanı olarak takdim etti. O zamandan beri, Kur'an, bütün kuvayı beşeriyenin tılsımını çözmekten âciz kaldığı muazzam bir sır olarak yaşamıştır. DOKTOR İSAK TAYLOR, TAYMİS GAZETESİNDE İNTİŞAR EDEN BİR KONFERANSINDA ŞU SÖZLERİ SÖYLEMEKTEDİR: «Müslümanlık medeniyetin meş'alesi olan Kur'ana müstenittir. Bu kitap, İnsanların bilmediklerini öğrenmeğe teşvik eder, ikdam, istikâmet ve izzetinefsin insanlar için lâzım olduğunu anlatır. Şüphesizdir ki İslâmiyyetin nef'i aşikârdır. Onun başlıca hususiyeti hars ve medeniyyetin esası, belki en büyük rüknü olmaktır. » JOHN DAVENPORT, «HAZRET-İ MUHAMMED (A.S.M) ve KUR'ANI KERİM» ADLI ESERİNDE ŞÖYLE DİYOR; Kur'anı Kerim, en sarih surette ezeli, ebedi olan, doğmayan, doğurmayan, bir şerik ve naziri olmayan, her şeyi yaradan, Rahman ve Rahîm olan, kendisine bağlananları himaye eden, fenalık eden pişman olanları affeden, kıyamet gününün sahibi olan, herkesi ameline göre muhakeme eden, iyilik yapanlara, Allah uğrunda ölenlere saadet-i Ebediyye bahş eden, kötülere ceza veren Allahın varlığını öğretir. Kur'an ahlâkı, fısku fücuru ve her türlü ifratı riyayı, hisseti, tekebbürü, bühtan ve iftirayı, hasedi, dünyevi şeyler uğrunda harisane koşmayı takbih eder. Sadaka vermeyi, ebeveyni sevmeyi, Allaha şükranı, ahde vefayı, sıdku-ihlâsı, yetimlere şefkati, bir fark gözetmeksizin adaleti, iffeti, hayayı, sabur ve tehammülü, hayırhahlığı, kölelerin azad edilmesini, fenalığa karşı iyiliği, fazileti, af ve safhi, bütün bunları bir mükâfat beklemeyerek ve münhasıran Allah'ın Rızasını göstererek îfayı emreder. Bu itibarla Kur'an, Yalnız bir mecelle-i Dîniyye değil ayni zamanda bir kanunî medenîdir. » MUSEVİ ÂLİMLERİNDEN ve MUHAKKİKLERDEN EMA-NOİL DÜEŞ, İNGİLTERENİN «KUVARTERLİ REVYO» MECMUASININ 254 üncü SAYISINDA İSLÂMİYYET BAŞLIĞI İLE YAZDIĞI MAKALEDE DİYOR Kİ: Kur'anla Müslümanlar Avrupaya hâkim olarak girmişlerdir. Finikeliler Avrupaya Tüccar, yahudiler Avrupaya mülteci veya esir olarak girdikleri halde Müslümanlar Avrupaya hakim olarak girmişler ve bu müslümanlar, Kur'anın yardımiyle Avrupaya irfan meş'alesini taşımışlardı. Filhakika Müslümanlar garplılara ve şarklılara felsefe, tıb heyet, şiir öğretmişler. Yunanın ölü dimağına ve ölü irfanına hayat vermişler, bütün dünyayı cehalet karanlıkları ihata etmişken her tarafa Nur ifaza eylemişler ve bu itibarla bu insanlar ulum-u cedîdenin temellerini atmışlardı. » FRANSIZ FEYLESOFLARINDAN ALEKSİ LÖVAZON NUTUKLARININ BİRİNDE DİYOR Kİ: İnsanlığın hidayeti için Hazret-i Peygambere vahyolunan Kur'an, hikmetle dolu, parlak bir eserdir. Hazret-i Muhammedin hakîki bir Peygamber, ve mukadderat-ı âleme hâkim zat-ı Kibriyanın gönderdiği hak bir Peygamber olduğunda şek ve şübhe yoktur. Bundan başka Hazret-i Muhammed, Öyle yüksek bir resul-ü İlâhî idi ki ALLAH'ın iradesine tevfikan Müslümanlık gibi cihan şümul bir dîni te'sis etmiş, ve onun te'sisinde ALLAH'ın inayetine nail olmuştu. Binnetice onun dînini kabul edenlerin adedi (üçyüz milyona) varmış ve bu Müslümanlar, atlarının nalları ile Roma İmparatorluğunu çiğnedikten sonra, mızraklarının ucuyla dalâleti kökünden istîsal etmişler, nihayet şark ve garbin en muazzam devletleri onların karşısında titremişti. » Aynı feylesof diğer bir eserinde şöyle diyor: «Hazret-i Muhammed cihana öyle bir kitab bırakmıştır ki bir nadire-ı belagat, bir mecelle-i ahlâk, ve bir Kitab-ı Mukaddestir. Beşeriyetin altıda biri tarafından muciz tanılan bu Kitab, onun mübelliği tarafından da bir mucize olarak takdim olunmuştu. «MÜSLÜMANLARIN ASR-İ MEDENİYYET ÜZERİNDEKİ TESİRLERİ» HAKKINDA BİR NUTUK İRAD EDEN «H. S. LİDER» AŞAĞIDAKİ BEYANATTA BULUNMUŞTUR: «İslâm çocukları, tahsillerine Kur'an ile başlıyorlardı. Çünkü Kur'an, bütün dinî, dünyevî faziletlerin men'baıdır. Fakat bu mekteblerin yanlarında, yine Kur'anın ilhamiyle felsefe ve hikmet medreseleri vücud bulmuş, bilâhare bu medreseler darülfünunlar olmuştur. Bundan dolayıdır ki Afrikanın bugün bile en karanlık noktası tesmiye olan köşeleri fikri, maddi terakkiler itibariyle muasırı olan Avrupa Memleketlerinden çok yüksek bulunuyor. KUR'ANIN İNGİLİZCE MÜTERCİMLERİNDEN MİSTER REDVİL, ATİDEKİ MÜTALÂAYI DERMEYAN ETMEKTEDİR: «Kur'anı okudukça onun bizi meşhur ettiğini ve hayretlere düşürdüğünü, nihayet bize faikıyyetini teslim ettirdiğini ve huzurunda bizi secdeye vardırdığını görürüz. Kur'an temas ettiği mevzular ve istihdaf ettiği maksadlar itibariyle üslûbu temiz, yüksek, ve haşyet vericidir. Belagat nokta-i Nazarından, bu eser, en ulvî şahikadadır. Hülâsa bu eser, her asırda izini bırakmağa namzettir. ALMAN FEYLESOFLARINDAN «JOHAN JAKOP RAYSİN» MÜSLÜMANLIK HAKKINDA DİYOR Kİ: «Bâzı müstehziler Kur'anın müessir, fasih ve insanları elektrikleyen tilâvetini dinlemiş olsalar, Resul-ü Ekremin Ashabına Kur'anı anlatırken kullandığı muhayyirulukul lisanı duysalar, huzur-u İlâhîde secdeye atılırlar ve hepsi; «Ya Resulâllah!» bizi elimizden tut, ve bizi senin ümmetine dâhil olmak şerefinden mahrum etme derlerdi. » «PROFESÖR NOLDİKE KUR'AN HAKKINDA YAZDIĞI ESERLERDE DİYOR Kİ: «Kur'an Sami'lerinin muhayyilesi üzerinde icraya tesir edecek en yüksek belâğati kullanmaktadır. Binaenaleyh bir taraftan Zat-ı Kibriya takdis ve tenzih olunarak onun Kâinattaki lûtufları tâdad olunmuş, diğer taraftan putperestin zaafı teşhir edilmiştir. Bilhassa doğru yolda gidenlerin nail olacakları mükâfatlar ve eğri yola sapanların duçar olacakları mücazatlar çok şayan-ı dikkattir... Profösör Noldike daha sonra diyor ki: Kur'anın en muhteşem sureleri kıyamet gününün takarrübü üzerine tabiatın titreyeceğini ifade edenlerdir. Bu âyetler okunurken insan arzın tarumar olduğunu, dağların atılan pamuk gibi dağıldığını, yıldızların karmakarışık bir halde parçalandığını gözleriyle görüyor gibi olur.. «UD FREY HİCTS» AŞAĞIDAKİ MÜT ÂLÂYI DERMEYAN EDİYOR; Kur'anda siyasî riyakârlığı zerre kadar ifade eden hiç bir kelime yoktur. «Vest Minister» gazetesinin pek haklı olarak söylediği veçhile, şarkta müstebit hükümdarları ve cebbarları zulüm ve ceberuttan men edilebilen bir şey varsa oda, onların karşısında korkusuz ve lekesiz bir mürşidin okuduğu bir Kur'an âyetidir. » İNGİLTERENİN EN BÜYÜK MÜTEFEKKİR VE MUHARRİRLERİNDEN «H. C. VELS. » AŞAĞIDAKİ FİKİRLERİ BEYAN EDİYOR: «Avrupalılar içinde Kur'anı tetkik edenler azdır. Bu cehalet yüzünden ona, bir çok batıl isnadatta bulunulmaktadır. Kur'an, evamir-i İlâhiyeye tevfikan Müslümanları en sıkı uhuvvet rabıtalariyle bağlamış öyle bir kardeşlik vücuda getirmiştir ki ırk, renk, lisan farklarının fevkindedir. Hıristiyanlar arasında kardeşlik rabıtası İslâm uhuvveti ile kabil-i Kıyas değildir. Müslümanları, medeniyet, hendese, hey'et, mimarî, sanaî-i nefise ve felsefeyi inkişafa sevk eden zaferler, ancak Kur'anın İnsanları birleştirerek onları fazla irfan servetini elde etmeğe sevk etmesinden ileri gelmektedir. » JOHN DAVENPORT, «HAZRET-İ MUHAMMED ve KURANI KERİM» ADLI ESERİNDE DİYOR Kİ: «Kur'anın tilâveti esnasında duyulan ilham, onun sâhir üslûbu, ulvî şiiri, halâvet-i Nazmı dolayısiyledir. Âyetlerin tenevvüü de şayan-ı Dikkattir. Kur'an, muhteşem âyetlerle arşı-tedbirinden kâinatı idare eden Zat-ı Ecellü - a'lâyı ifade eder. Cennetin naim-i Cavidanîsini izah ederken âyetler, neşat ve ahenk ile dalgalanır. Cehennemin azabını anlatırken âteşin bir hararetle çalkalanır. » «İSLÂMİYYET ve AHLÂKÎ VE RUHANÎ KIYMETİ» UNVA-NİYLE BİR ESERİ YAZAN «LEONARD» BU ESERİNDE DİYOR Kİ: «Kur'anın Kelâmullah olmak haysiyyetiyle her müslümanın kalbinde haiz olduğu kudsiyyet o kadar büyüktür ki, onun yanında hıristiyanların kitab-ı Mukaddese gösterdikleri hürmet güneşin muhteşem şa'şaası yanında yine güneşin bir aksi olan kamerin soluk ışıkları gibi kalır.. » KURANI KERİM ve HAZRET-İ MUHAMMED (A.S.M.) UNVANLI ESERİNDE JOHN DAVENPORT DİYOR Kİ: «Kur'an-ı Kerim, Allaha îmanı, irade-i İlâhiyyeye itaati, birr-u takvayı, itidali, içkiden imtinaı, müsamahayı, din uğrunda ölenlere bir hörmet-i Mahsusa beslemeyi emreder. Kur'anın emirleri dinî ve ahlâkı vazifelere münhasır değildir. Profesör Giban der ki: «Kur'an, bahr-i Muhit-i Atlası sahillerinden ganja kadar, yalnız İlâhiyyatını değil, medenî, cezaî, ahlâkın mecelle-i Esasiyyesi addolunmakta, insanların bütün harekât ve ahvalini tanzim eden kavanîn, ALLAH'ın gayr-i kabili ihlâl evamiriyle müeyyed bulunmaktadır». Tabir-i diğerle Kur'an, Müslümanların dinî, içtimaî, Ticarî, Askeri kazaî, Sinaî umumî Kitabıdır. Kur'an, her şeyin, vezaif-i Diniyyeden vezaif-i yevmiyyeye, ruhun necat ve felahından bedenin sıhhatına, umumun hukukundan ferdin hukukuna, insanın menafiinden cemiyyetin menafiine ahlâkıyat sahasından cinâiyat sahasına hayat-ı Dünyeviyenin ukubatından hayat-ı uhreviyenin ukubatma kadar her şeyin nazımıdır. LONDRADA ÇIKAN «NEAR EAST» MECMUASI 13 NİSAN 1922 TARİHLİ NÜSHASINDA ŞU SÖZLERİ YAZIYOR: «Kur'an tenzil ve tertib itibariyle şayan-ı Hayret ve muciz bir eserdir. Kur'anın lisanı bizim lisanımızdan ayrı, fikirleri bizim fikirlerimizden ayrı olmakla beraber, Kur'anın kadir ve kıymetini azemetini, faziletini ve bir çok nokta-i Nazardan güzelliğini inkâr etmek akıl ve mantıktan mahrum olmak olur.. » DOKTOR «JARTON» DÜNYANIN REVİŞİ HAKKINDA YAZDIĞI ESERDE 386 no SAHİFESİNDE DİYOR Kİ: «Kur'anın en büyük hedefi, putperesleri, musevîleri ve Hristiyanları Vahdaniyeti kabule davettir. Kureyşin lisaniyle nazil olan Kur'an, bütün evsaf-ı haseneyi haizdir. Tarz-ı Beyan itibariyle Kur'an cazib revan ve vecizdir. ALLAH'ın sıfatından bahsettikçe Kur'an Aksây-ı Kemale varır... » İSLÂMİK REYVU ADLI MECMUANIN BAŞ MUHARRİRİ VE HAYDARÂBÂD MEKTEBLİLERİNDE MÜDÎR OLAN MİSTER MARMADOK BİKİTHOL LONDRADA «İSLÂMİYET VE ASRİLİK» HAKKINDA ÎRAD ETTİĞİ NUTUKTA DİYOR Kİ: «Son zamanlarda Müslümanlar manâlardan ziyade elfaza ehemmiyet vermeye başladılar. Halbuki Kur'an şeyhul-İslâmların fetvalarını müctehidlerin içtihadatını körü körüne taklid etmeyi istemez. Ve âyât-ı Kerimenin tefsirindeki basit ihtilâflara ehemmiyet verilmesine muhalefet eder. Ve yine diyor ki; Kur'ana benzer başka bir kitab dünyada yoktur. Vebu kitab hakikaten muhayyirul ukuldür. » MİSTER «JOZEF TOMSON» KURANIN SUDAN VE GARBİ SUDANDAKİ TESİRATINDAN BAHSEDERKEN ŞÖYLE DİYOR: «Kur'anın sudan ve sûdan-ı Garbideki te'siri şudur; Eskiden putların karşısında diz çökenler Müslüman olduktan sonra huzur-u İlâhide secde ediyor, ve kardeş kanını içen dudaklar, ALLAH'ın azamet ve merhametini tertil ediyor. » İNGİLTERENİN EN MEŞHUR SİYASÎ RİCALİNDEN «ED-MOND BURK» İNGİLİZ MEHAKİMİ VE PARLAMENTOLARI KARŞISINDA LORD «HESTİNGZ»İN HİNDİSTANDAKİ KÖTÜ İDARESİNDEN BAHSEDERKEN KURANI YÂD EDEREK DİYOR Kİ: «İslâmiyyet herkese, hükümdarlardan fakirlere kadar herkese gönderilmiş ve en mâkul esasta ibtina etmiş bir dindir. Bu esasatın bir nazırini başka yerde bulmağa imkân yoktur. Kur'anı tetkik ettikçe onun mükemmeliyyet ve ulviyyeti-ne agâh oluruz. Evvelâ insanı cezbeden Kur'an, sonra onu hayrete duçar, sonra onda bir meczubiyyet tevlid eder. İnsanı, kendisine hürmete mecbur eyler ve bu suretle herkese derinden tesir eder. » MİSTER «ARNOLD HAVAYT» İSLÂM MECMUASINI 1916 SENESİNİN MAYIS NÜSHASINDA ŞU MÜTEALÂYI DERMEYAN EDİYOR: «Kur'an insanlara mükemmel bir terbiye verdikten başka onlara hayat-ı Hususiyyelerinde ahlâklı, âl-i cenab, hayırperver olmayı, cesur ve şeci' olmayı, ve bütün Müslümanları sevmeyi öğretmektedir. » HİNDİSTANIN MİLLÎ RÜESASINDAN «SAROCNİ NEYDO» NAMINDAKİ BÜYÜK KADIN LONDRADAKİ «VO-KİNG» CAMİİ VE İSLÂM MECMUASININ 1920 SENESİNİN KANUNİ SÂNİ SAYISINDA NEŞRETTİĞİ NUTUKDA ŞÖYLE DİYOR: «Müslümanlık fazileti en samimî hararetle telkin ediyor. İnsanlığa hizmet, müslümanlığın şiarı ve medar-ı iftiharıdır. Bundan dolayıdır ki Müslümanlık cihan şümul uhuvvet esaslarını talim ve muhafaza etmiştir. İnsanlık bu esası kabul ve onunla âmil olduğu zaman mes'ud olacaktır. «BOSVER SMİT» «HAZRET-İ MUHAMMED'İN HAYATI» UNVANLI ESERİNDE ŞÖYLE DİYOR.. «Hazret-i Muhammed (ASM) cihana her şey olan bir kitab-ı Mukaddes tebliğ etti. Kitab, doğruluğu, nezaheti, belâgati ve hikmeti dolayısiyle bütün Müslümanların ta'zim ve hürmetini kazanmaktadır. Hazret-i Muhammed, bu kitabın daimî ve ebed-zinde bir mucize olduğunu söylüyor ki hakikat bu merkezdedir. » İNGİLİZCE «HALK MUHİTÜLMAARİFİ = POPULAR ENCYCLOPEADİA» DA KURANI KERİM HAKKINDA DENİLİYOR Kİ: «Kur'an son derece beliğdir. Kur'anın bedayi-i Edebiyesi bî-nazirdir. Bundan başka Kur'anın evamiri o kadar makûl ve mantıkidir ki insanlar bunları dikkatle tetebbu edecek olurlarsa onların temiz ve afif bir hayatı te'min edeceğine agâh olurlar. ROBİNSON DİYOR Kİ: «İslâm orduları Suriyeyi fethettikleri, yahut Muzaffer bayraklarını Afrikaya dikdikleri, yahut kara denize vardıkları zaman Kur'an hep beraberlerindeydi. Bundan dolayıdır ki Müslümanlar fethettikleri memleketlere Adalet nurunu saçmışlar mezalim yapmamışlar ve bir millete Müslümanlığı kabul ettirmek için onu kılınçtan geçirmemişlerdir. » «İNGİLİZ ÂLİMLERİNDEN «SEL»in KUR'AN TERCÜMESİNİN SON TAB’INA BİR MUKADDİME YAZAN SİR «EDVAR DENİSON ROS» MUKADDİMEDE DİYOR Kİ: Kur'an gibi bir kitabın, mutlaka garbin her tarafında tetkik olunması icabettiği fikri üzerinde bilhassa fennî keşfiyatın, zaman, mekân kayıtlarını bertaraf ederek menafî-i Âmmenin şuunu-cihana hakim olduğu zamanlar da İsrar etmişlerdir. «CEMBERSİN HALK MALÛMATI UNVANLI ESERDE DİYOR Kİ: «Kur'anın lisanı son derece sade ve güzeldir. Dünyada hiç bir kitab, Kur'anın gördüğü hürmeti görmemiş ve göremeyecektir... » 19. ASIR SONLARINDA İSTANBULA GELEREK ÂLÎ PAŞA, FUAD PAŞA GİBİ RİCALİ DEVLETLE DOST- LUK TESİS EDEN YAKIN VE ORTA ŞARKI BÜ- TÜN CEPHELERİYLE TETKİK EDEN VE VİK- TOR HÜGONUN DOSTU MÜDEKKIK FRAN- SIZ EDİP VE MUHARRİRİ «ŞARL MİS- MAR» «SULTAN ABDÜLÂZİZ DEV- RİNDE GÖRDÜKLERİM» ADLI ESERİNDE KUR'AN VE İSLÂ- MİYET HAKKINDA ŞU MÜTALÂALARI DER- MEYAN EDİYOR: Mösyö Şarl Mismar diyor ki: Kur'an-ı Kerîmin ahkâmı celiline uygun olarak Müslümanların kafesi aynı hukuk ve vezaifi haizdirler… Her türlü su-i istimalleri Kur'an-ı Mübin kadar başka hiç bir din men edememektedir.. Aynı eserde; «Napolyon» «Hıristiyanlık, bir tehdit ve uzak vaadler, İslâmiyet; bir lütuf ve yakın vaadlerden ibarettir. Roma İmparatorluğunun çöküşünden 16. asra kadar terakki meş'alesi olarak yegâne âmil İslâmiyettir. İslâmiyyet olmasa idi Rönesans devrini hazırlayan ne ilmî keşifleri, ve ne de İslâm san'atının harikuladeliğini anlayamazdık. Bu defa cehalet zulmeti müslümanlara yayılınca, onlar, İs-lâmiyyetten uzaklaşmağa başladılar. Kur'an-ı Kerimin emreylediği demokratik teşkilât, muazzam bir nîmet olarak istimal edileceği yerde, zamanla, musibetlerin en fenası olan istibdad ve tahakküme müncer oldu. İslamiyet yeniden neşvü-nema ve teceddüde müstahak bir uzviyet, ciddi bir terakki amili olarak telakki ve kabul olunmalıdır. Hıristiyanların mantık ehl-i ve hattâ felsefî münakaşalara müsteid din adamlarının bile makul bulduğu İslâmiyyet, Avrupanın büyük şehirlerinde bir çok taraftar bulacaktır... Garb mütefekkirlerinin Kur'an hakkındaki takdir ve istihsanlarını yüksek mahkemenize arz ettim. Kitabullahın; idrâklerin kavrayamayacağı güzelliklerini şu madde asrında bütün ihtişamiyle azametiyle beşeriyyete gösteren Risal-i Nur müellifi (14) üncü hicrî asrın en son müceddid-i Ekberi Bedîüzzamana da temastan azade kalmayan iddianame orada da aleyhimizde irad-ı kelâm ediyor. ŞU KADAR DİYELİM Kİ; Bedîüzzaman, bütün âlem-i İslâmda ism-i kemali ihtiram ile anılan bir allâme-i zamandır. Ona müteveccih sevgiler, Kur'an ve İslâmiyyet namınadır. Öteden beri büyük âlimlere, Fadıllara, hürmet ve onlara rabıta, bir İslâm geleneği olarak devam etmektedir. Esasen bugün garpte bile ilim erbabına karşı bir sempati vardır. Bedîüzzaman, mezayay-ı Kur'anı, hakaik-ı İlâhiyeyi insanlığa, bugünkü fehm-i idrakine uygun olarak ders vermesiyle eşi nâmesbuktur. Ve hattâ derim ki; yüzlerce senedenberi şu toprak çok mübarek ayaklar öpmüş, fakat Bediuzzaman’ın ayağı gibi bir ayağı bin seneden beri ruy-i Zemin öpmemiştir. Böyle bir allâme-i biadilin memleketimizde bulunmasından Cenab-ı Hak’a hamd ederim. Bedîüzzamanın, Risalet-i Nur tefsiri ve Kur'an’a âid vücuda getirdiği âsârıyle şu asra ve beşeriyyete öyle bir mevhibe-i ilâhîdir ki bu nî'metin azamet ve ulviyyetini ifadeden lisanım kasırdır. Zîra o; beşeriyetin bugünkü haline uğraştığı içinden çıkılmaz zan edilen müşkülleri, asrın dehasının âciz ve mütehayyir kaldığı hususları, güneş kadar parlak bir surette Kur'anın feyziyle âlem-i insaniyete ders vermektedir. Kâinattaki esrar ve acaibin sırr-ı Muammasını, tekemmülât-ı Beşeriyyenin ulaşmak için çırpındığı terekkıyatın son hududlarını çizerek Kur'an ayetlerini tefsiren gösteriyor. Bedîüzzaman, ulûm-u fünunun uçsuz bucaksız vadilerinde sergerdan olan erbab-ı ilme, maksad ve gayelerine ulaşmak için; bir düstur-u küllî, delil-i Aklî, mizan-ı ilmî, ve şuur-u ulvîdir.. Netice olarak; maruz kaldığımız işkence, tazyik, hapis, ve envai çok zulümler, hakikat-i İslâmın sâliklerini, Kur'anın hadimlerini yollarından çeviremiyecektir. Kur'anın zincirine bağlı bizleri, hiç bir dehşet ve tedhiş koparamıyacaktır. Değil bu tarzda ızdıraplar en dehşetli ölümlere de sabır ve tahammül edeceğim. Muhterem Reis bey ve muhterem mahkeme azaları! Mazlum, ma'sum, ve bigünah olarak mahkeme-i âlinize sevk edildik. Bize tevcih edilen isnadatla en küçük mikyasta bile zerre mikdar alâkamız yoktur. Gerek 163 üncü madde, ve gerekse 6187. kanunun daire-i Şümulünde mütalâa edilecek ef'alimiz mevcud değildir. Yüksek Mahkemenizin ince tetkikatı bu hususu te'yid edeceğine ümidimiz vardır. Ansamimül-kalp kendi din ve îmanını kurtarmağa çalışan bizler, masumiyyetimiz noktasında hakkın yüksek müdafii olarak mahkeme-i âlînizden ecdad-ı Necibin ruhlarını güldürecek kararınızı bekliyoruz. Mehmed Kayalar Mustafa Sungur'un dedikleri MUSTAFA SUNGUR ABİNİN DİLİNDEN MEHMET KAYALAR http://www.nurunalanur.com.tr/showthread.php?t=9704 Çok büyük bir kahramandı. Şarkın kilidini açmış,büyük hizmetlere vesile olmuştur. İsparta’ya yeni geldiğim günlerde idi. Mehmed Kayalar, askerlikten ayrılmış, Konya’da bir ticari müessesenin müdürlüğü için kendisine yapılan teklifi görüşmek üzere gelmişti. Üstad evvela ona, azami sadakat ve fedekarlık dersi verdi. Sonra Nur hizmetinin ehemmiyetinden bahsetti. Özellikle bu asırda azami fedakârlık ve sadakat gösterilmesi gerektiğinden söz etti. Vakıa aynı ders içinde o müesseseye müdür olabileceğine de işaret etti. Zira, Üstad’ımız kanaat belirtirken direk söylemez, akla kapı açar, kararı kişinin kendi iradesine bırakırdı. Nitekim meseleyi konuşurken birden, Zübeyir’in azami fedakârlık gösterip Diyarbakır’da Mehmed Kayalar’dan boşalacak olan Nur hizmetini omuzlaması gerektiğini söyleyince, Kayalar mesajı aldı. O müessesenin teklifini geri çevirip tekrar Diyarbakır’a döndü… Ondan sonra Üstad’ımızın teveccüh ve himmetiyle, Kayalar’ın fitri şecaat ve şevki birleşti. Orada bulunan ve ileride çıkacak nice güzide ruhların ve Şark’ın şahs-ı manevisinin tecellisiyle muazzam hizmetlere vesile oldu. Nurlar bütün haşmetiyle Diyarbakır’da neşredildi. Oradan Şark’ın her köşesine yayıldı. Başta Hulusi Bey’in, sonra Urfa’da Ceylan, Zübeyir, Abdullah ve Hüsnü’nün hizmetleri, nurun azami faaliyet ve neşrinin kalplere nüfuzuna medar olmasıyla Risale-i Nur, kendi asıl merkezinde ma’kesini buldu. Ve inşaallah da kıymetli, fedakâr, metin ve sadık sahip ve naşirleriyle ila yevmil kıyam devam edecektir. Onun için Üstad’ımız hayatının son aylarında Ankara’ya geldiği zaman, Mehmed Kayalar’a hitaben, “Şark’ın on binler ulema ve evliyasının yerinde sen o hizmeti yaptın. Her yerden evvel benim oraya gitmem lazımdı. O ulema ve evliyanın evlat ve torunlarına Nurları ulaştırmam icap ederdi. Fakat ben gidemiyordum. Cenab-ı Hak benim bedelime sana o hizmeti yaptırdı” diye iltifatta bulundu. Üstad’ımız Mehmed Kayalar’a yazdığı bir mektubunda, hizmetinin yalnız Şark’a ve Anadolu’ya bakmayıp, Amerika ve Avrupa’ya da baktığını belirmişti. Demek onun derslerinden intibaha geleceklerin bir kısmı Avrupa ve Amerika’da hizmet-i Nuriyede bulunacaktı. Allahu a’lem kendimce bunun küçük bir örneğinin, Batman’da Nurları tanıyan Ali Uçar olduğunu düşünüyorum.” (Üstad’ın Manevi Evladı Fena Fin’Nur Mustafa Sungur, s. 153-154) __________________ “Ey bu yerlerin hâkimi! Senin bahtına düştüm. Sana dehalet ediyorum ve sana hizmetkârım ve senin rızanı istiyorum ve seni arıyorum.” Sekizinci Söz Son şahitler : Necmettin Şahiner http://www.bediuzzamansaidnursi.org/icerik/mehmet-kayalar Kalamış'ta güzel manzaralı bir apartman katında üç arkadaş Mehmet Kayalar'ın sohbetini dinliyorduk... Bu sohbet Nur'lar, Nur Talebeleri ve Nur Üstad hakkında idi. Mevzu ile alakalı bildiklerini, intibalarını ve hatıralarını anlatıyordu Mehmet Kayalar... Uzun boylu, yaşlı bir zat, güzel konuşuyordu. Bir hatip edasıyla izahlara giriyordu. Bu izahları, bu hatıra ve tesbitleri notlarımızdan Şâhitler'in Dilinden, öyle hülasa edebilirim: "Onun hayatına ait bir hatıramla başlamak istiyorum. 1952'de henüz emekli olmuştum. Hatırat-ı hususiyesini yazmak istedim. Hayat-ı hususiyesinin safahatı içerisinde geçen, alelekser hâdisata asla ehemmiyet vermezdi. Tarihçe-i Hayat hakaik-i imaniyenin hizmetine tahsisen yazılmıştır. Dikkat edilirse hayatından çok az bahis vardır. "Bir defa Üstadıma dedim ki: 'Şahsiyet-i maddiyeni öne sürmek istemiyorsun. Elbette çok mûtena bir bahçenin çok sanatperver bir bahçıvanı olmalıdır. O nizamın hayatı onunla kaimdir. Süleymaniye'ye bakıp Mimar Sinan'ı hatırlamamak mümkün değildir. Koca bir asar-ı mübeccele ki, onun hem hâli, hem istikbâli onunla kaimdir. Binaenaleyh nasıl ki, Mimar Sinan, Süleymaniye'ye baktıkça hatırlanıyorsa, sizin o manevî asârınız da ondan daha mükemmeldir. Said Nursî anılacak, o isme tevcih-i nazar edilecek.' "Biz işin suretindeyiz. O ise manevî tarafına bakıyordu. Ayrılığa bile ehemmiyet vermiyor, 'Daima beraberiz' diyordu. "Bir defasında şiddetle görüşmek için iştiyak izhar etmiştim. Buyurdu ki, 'Kardeşim, biz her zaman beraberiz, hattâ âhirete gitsek de beraberiz.' "Sohbette insibağ vardır. Boyanmak çok ehemmiyetlidir. Veysel Karanî gibi bir zat, sahabe-i kiram asrında yaşadığı halde, sahabe derecesine çıkamamıştır. Çünkü sohbet-i Resûlullah'la müşerref olamamıştır. Yüksek tevazu ile hayat-ı hususiyesinin bilinmesini arzu etmezdi. Çünkü böyle bir zata dört bir taraftan tehacüm gösteriliyordu. Onlarla meşgul olup zamanını israf etmek istemiyordu. Tarikatlarda olduğu gibi, dua için veya bir dünyevî maksat için gelenlerin ziyaretlerini kabul etmezdi. "Üstadın tanımadığı adam" "Harb-i Umumide beraber çalıştığı Vanlı bir talebesi, Üstadın şöhreti, umum âleme gittikten sonra, 1955 yıllarında Emirdağ'a ziyarete geliyor. Harb-i Umumideki maceralarını zikrederek kendini tanıtmaya çalışıyor. "Üstad, 'Bu kimdir? Ben tanımadım' diyor. Yani o eski şahsiyetle değil de, Kur'ân hizmetkârı olduğunu nazara vermek istiyor. Bir de hizmet-i diniyeden infisal etmeyi tasvip etmediğini ifade etmek istiyor. Üstadın iki şahsiyeti vardı: Biri dünyevî, diğeri uhrevîdir. Üstad, 'Tanımıyorum' derken o şahsın nazar-ı imanında dünyevî şahsiyeti olduğu için, ben o şahsiyeti tanımıyorum diyor. "Bir şahsın (ismini vermek istemiyorum) Afyon hapsi yıllarında ve daha evvelinde, Üstadın bir çok takdir ve senalarına mazhar olduğu, hizmetinde bulunduğu halde, daha sonraki senelerde hizmeti bir müddet inkıtaa uğruyor. Bilahare Üstadı ziyarete gittiğinde kendisini, 'Ben şuyum, ben buyum, ben filanım' diyerek tanıtmaya çalıştığı halde, Üstad Hazretleri defaatle, 'Ben tanımadım' diyor. Ve en sonunda, 'Ha! O sen misin?' diyerek aradaki inkıtaından dolayı ikaz etmek istiyor. "Çok çevikti" "Üstadı bir ziyaretimde vuku bulan şu hal çok enteresandır: 79 yaşında olmasına rağmen o kadar çevik bir şekilde beni karşıladı ki hiç unutmam. Hayatımda ben o kadar çevik, o kadar cündî bir ruh taşıyan insan görmedim. Halbuki Emirdağ'da Mehmet Çalışkan, hasta demişti. Yanında o kadar ruhî bir feyiz hissettim ki, onu bir senede kazanamazdım. "DP'deki yüzdeler" "Ayrıca mevcut partiler hakkında kalbî birtakım suallerim vardı ki, daha sormadan cevaplandırırdı. Adnan Menderes'den bahsetti. Adnan Menderes hakkında, 'O bizdendir' diyordu. Demokrat Parti hakkında ise; o parti içerisinde %20 nisbetinde sefih ve masonların bulunduğunu, %80'inin ise Müslüman olduklarını ifade ediyordu. Hattâ bana, Diyarbakır'a gönderdiği mektupta, 'D.P.'yi destekleyelim ve yardım edelim' diye emrediyordu. 1957 seçimlerinde Dr. Tahsin Tola'yı bize göndermiş ve o havalide mebus olması için çalışmamızı mektupla bize bildirmişti. "Çok zekî bir zat. O bakışlar o kadar harikaydı ki, bir anda insanı tesir altına alıyor ve oradan insan, bir velayet-i kâmilenin tereşşuhatını hissediyordu. * * * "Vefatından biraz önce Diyarbakır'da Üstaddan bir telgraf aldım. Derhal Ankara'ya gelmemizi istiyordu. "Hemen uçakla Ankara'ya geldim. Demek son dersini vermek istiyormuş. Zaten ondan sonra görüşmek nasip olmadı. Ancak Urfa'da mübarek naşını görebildik. Orada, Ankara'da, birçok Nur Talebesi arkadaşlar vardı. "Onlar senin muhafızların" "Diyarbakır'da evimin etrafını askerî birlikler, tanklar muhasara altına almıştı. Bunu Üstada haber verdim. Üstad, 'Kardeşim onlar senin muhafızlarındır' diye haber gönderdi. Garip bir tecellidir ki, o subayların ekserisi sınıf arkadaşımdı. Demek ki insanları birbirine bağlayan sun'î dostluklar değil, mefkûre bağıymış. "Müsbet hareketi ders veriyordu" "Üstad son dersinde menfî harekete katiyyen izin vermemişti, katiyyen kılıç çekilemeyeceğini ve onların aleyhinde bulunulmayacağını ifade etmişti. Hattâ ben bir hadiste gördüm: 'Başınızda bulunanlar eğer dünyevî umurunuzu tedvir ediyor ve dinî faaliyetinize ilişmiyorsa onlara karşı gelmeyin. Velev ki, başınızdaki karabacaklı bir Habeşli bile olsa.' Nitekim Üstad, 31 Mart ve Şeyh Said isyanlarında da menfî bir tavır takınmamıştı. * * * "Üstad, Millet Partisine ve kendilerine iltifat etmiyordu. * * * "Bir gün Afyon'da Üstadı ziyaret ettikten sonra bir arkadaşımla birlikte, Afyon savcısının da bulunduğu bir toplulukta bulunduk. Orada muhtelif mevzularda konuştuk. Orada bulunanlar, 'Yüzbaşım, ne kadar da ihatalı, geniş bilginiz var. Muhtelif mevzularda bizi tenvir ettiniz' dediler. Avukat arkadaşım geveze birisiydi. 'Bu kimdir, biliyor musunuz? Bediüzzaman'dan geliyor' dedi. Bunun üzerine savcı, "Şimdi olmadı işte yüzbaşım'dedi. "Ben de dedim ki: 'Bütün o bildiklerim Bediüzzaman'a olan intisabımdandır.' Tabii yine muameleleri değişmedi. Ne garip bir durum: Tıpkı asr-ı saadette Yahudilerin Hz. Peygamber huzurunda Abdullah bin Selam'a yaptıkları muamele gibi..." (Son Şahitler kitabının, üçüncü cildinden derlenmiştir...) Makale Yazarı: Son Şahitler Ali Çakmak beyanları http://www.mehmetkayalar.com/blog.asp?id=99 aynen alınmıştır. ALİ ÇAKMAK AĞABEY Nurdan Kıvılcımlar MEKTUPLARI ALİ ÇAKMAK AĞABEY ÜSTADIN DEFNİ Yer gök insan, on binlerce insan toplanmış. Cuma gecesi Ramazan’ın 27’sinde kabre kondu. Dergahın kapısını kapatmışlar, kimseyi almıyorlar, içeride cenazenin başında birkaç yüz kişi var. Biz de gittik, içeride Tahsin Tola Ağabey var, Tahsin Ağabeyi de ben tanımıyordum, Hamza Emek tanıyor. Hemen çağırdı; “Biz Bursa’dan geldik, bizi içeriye al” dedi. Emniyet müdürünü aldı geldi, rica ettik içeriye girmek için ama, emniyet müdürü; “Kardeşim hanginizi alayım bu kadar kalabalık burası” dedi. Boynumuzu büktük. Gittiler ama, emniyet müdürü sonradan tekrar yanımıza geldi; “Bursa’dan gelenler, gelin içeri” dedi. O yoldaki sıkıntıyı çekmemizin mükafatı böyle oldu. Gittim, ancak mezarın yanına yaklaşmama imkân yok, çok kalabalık. Yeni tanıştığım bir başçavuş hemen orada beni gördü, çok uzun boyluydu, elini uzattı ve beni mezarın başına çekti. O sırada Üstad mezara konmuştu, biz de toprak attık. Cenab-ı Hakk nasip etti. Sonra birisi “Bediüzzaman’ın Kur’an muhafızı olduğunun bir alameti” dedi. Çünkü herkesin elinde bir Cevşen ve Kur’an. Binlerce insan okuyor. Biz de okuyoruz. Sonra belediye hoparlöründen anons yapıldı; “Dışarıdan gelen yabancılara iftar verilecek, Ulu Camii avlusuna gelsinler” diye anons yapıldı. Bu bile öyle büyük bir hadise ki, belediye ağzından nur talebeleri davet ediliyor!... O günlerde ne haldeydik. Bu bile bize büyük bir bayram havası yaşatıyordu. MEHMED KAYALAR AĞABEYİN KONUŞMASI VE MÜŞAHEDESİ Bir ara Sungur Ağabey ayağa kalktı, konuşma yaptı ve dua etti. “Gidelim kardeşlerim, iftar yaklaşıyor” dedi ama kimse kalkmıyor, bir müddet daha devam etti. Ben cenazenin ayak ucundaydım, baş tarafında uzun boylu şecaatli birisi ayağa kalktı, tanımıyordum. O kişi konuşmaya başladı. Çok mükemmel bir konuşma yaptı, dua etti, “Gidelim kardeşlerim” dedi ama yine kalkan yok. Asr-ı Saadet’in aynısı, Peygamber Efendimiz aleyhissalatu vesselam’ın vefat ettiği andaki Hz. Ebubekir radıyallahu anh Efendimizin o ifadelerini aynen kullanarak; “ Kardeşlerim Eğer Bediüzzaman’a tabi iseniz bilin ki O öldü. Eğer ki Risale-i Nur’a tabi iseniz bilin ki O yaşıyor ” dedi. Herkeste bir canlanma oldu. Herkes ağlıyor, fakat gözlerinin içi de gülüyor. Bunu ben bizzat müşahede ettim. Kalktık yürüyoruz, ön tarafta Sungur Ağabeyler, hemen arkasında ben vardım, giderken dergahtan çıkmak üzereyken o zat –ki MEHMET KAYALAR Ağabey imiş- Üstad Hazretleri ona “Şark Fatihi” derdi ve Şarktan gelmek isteyenlere “Gelmeyin, bana bedel Muhammed’i ziyaret edin” derdi. Yürürken arkasına döndü; “Kardeşlerim Ne acayiptir ki ölü diriye telkin veriyor” dedi. Kim ölü, kim diri… “Üstad’ımız o meleğin sualine karşılık öyle bir cevap verdi ki ehl-i semavat dinledi” diyor. Herkeste bir rahatlama oldu. ALİ ÇAKMAK HİZMET HATIRALARI-4 Yayınevlerine Hatırlatma http://www.mehmetkayalar.com/blog.asp?id=52 Risale-i Nur Neşriyatı Yapan Yayınevlerine Gönderdiğimiz Mektuptur.. Üstadımız Bediüzzaman Hazretlerinin eserlerini basıp, neşredip dağıtılmasındaki gayretlerinize Maşaallah deyip; tebrik ediyoruz. Yalnız bazı önemli noktalara dikkat edilmesini söylemeyi vazife biliyoruz : Eserler aslı gibi yazılır. Hele Bediüzzaman gibi büyük bir allamenin eserlerini daha dikkatli yazmak lazımdır. Çünkü Bediüzzaman Hazretleri’nin ifadesiyle ‘Risale-i Nur Kur’an'ın malıdır. O’nun bir noktası bile değiştirilemez.’ Bediüzzaman Hazretleri hayatta iken 1958 Ankara Doğuş Matbaası baskılı ‘Mektubat eserinin 493, sayfasında Mehmet Kayalar’a ait ‘HAKİKAT IŞIKLARI’ Şiiri yazılıdır. Yine Ankara Doğuş Matbaası 1959 baskılı ‘İŞARATÜL'İCAZ’ eseri 193.Sayfada NURUN YÜKSEK BİR TALEBESİ, 195. Sayfada ‘Emekli Yüzbaşı Mehmed Kayalar’ yazılıdır. Ayrıca 1959 yılı Sevinç Matbaasında basılan ‘NUR MEYVELERİ’ adlı eserin 83. sayfasında Mehmet Kayalar’a ait ‘NUR’A GEL’ şiirinin altında ‘HAYATINI NURA VAKFEDEN MEHMET KAYALAR’ yazılıdır… Üstad hayatta iken bizzat kendisi tarafından emir buyurulan bu tertibin değiştirilerek, yazılarını eserden çıkarmak (sanki tertibini beğenmemek gibi) Mehmed KAYALAR'ın soyadını yazmayıp yalnız ‘Mehmet’ yazmakla ne yapılmak istenmektedir... Üstadımızın yazdırdıklarını eserden çıkarmak Üstada bir saygısızlık olmaz mı?.. Mehmet Kayalar Hazretleri, Üstadla 1950’de tanışıp (1950-1960) yıllarında Üstadımızla beraber vefatına kadar din-i islama hizmet etmiş bir Hadim-i Kur’an’dır… Üstadımızın tertibi ve tensibiyle hazırlanan bu eserlerde Hadim-i Kur’an olan bu Zatın soyadını eserden çıkarmak, Kur'an hizmetkarı olan bu zatın kimliğini örtbas etmek; Kur’an'ın asrımızdaki harika bir tefsiri olan Risale-i Nur'a karşı büyük bir hürmetsizlik olmaz mı?.. Lütfen bu hataların bir an evvel düzeltilmesini sizlerden rica ve istirham ediyoruz. Sizlere ve bu hayırlı hizmette çalışanların tümüne saygı, sevgi ve selamlarımızı sunuyoruz.. NUR'UN TALEBELERİ YALOVA .